It Began With A Storm
by BlueLemonFatCat
Summary: Shipwrecked in Narnia until she is called back to her own country to fight the war that rages. Trouble is, it's the relationships you leave behind that are the hardest to fight.
1. Shipwrecked

The sky was black. The sea churned and tossed, sending up gigantic waves which could swallow a ship whole. The rain was so thick it was impossible to see past arms length. It was so cold. The rain would sometimes turn to ice and little scratches would be left on your arms. Freya sat at her desk looking out. She couldn't sleep. The ship had been thrown about so much by the waves that it was impossible to stay still. The great cacophony of noise from the thunder, lightning, the sea and the shouts of the sailors on deck roared in her ears. Yet, she still sat at her desk; her bare feet on the damp floor, looking out at the stormy sea, compelled by wonder and fear. She shivered in her nightgown. Her door swung open revealing the corridor on the other side. A huge wave hit the deck, the boat shuddered. Water spewed down the steps, into the corridor and into Freya's room. More water hit her feet. She shivered again. She got up, and fell towards her trunk as the ship tossed and turned.She opened her trunkwith difficulty and grabbed a tunic, leggings and thick waterproof coat. Eventually she had got them on. She struggled up through the corridor and onto the deck. Bouts of water kept hitting her. She knew the safest place to be in a ship in a storm, was on deck, so that one could make a quick escape. The rain was pelting it down. The crew were desperately trying to keep the ship at bay. A gigantic wave just missed them, which would've have crushed the boat easily. The first mate came up to the Captain who was at the mast.

"Cap'n we cannot sail in this storm. It is folly!" Freya slipped up towards them. The Captain turned toward her.

"Freya. Go down to my cabin and fetch my compass." Freya nodded. She tried to climb down from the upper deck but slipped. She hit the main deck with a small cry. One of the sailors helped her up.

"Careful m'Lady!" He shouted over the noise of the sea. "Watch your step!" Freya nodded as she slowly made her way down below deck. The noise lessened. As she made her way to Captains quarters, she was often thrown against the wall of the corridor. She finally reached the Captain's cabin. The door had been thrown open. She spotted the compass on the desk. She reached forward. The ship gave an abrupt turn as to avoid another wave. The compass was thrown against the wall alongwith Freya. The Captain's ceiling was starting to give way. Freya searched through the stuff, desperately looking for the compass. The ceiling creaked. "_Please hold" _Freya prayed. The ceiling creaked again. Freya's hand found a small object. The compass! Freya grabbed it and made for the door as fast as she could. She was in the corridor when there was an almighty sound, beyond anything Freya had ever heard. The ship had hit rock.

* * *

"Gosh, listen to that storm." Edmund remarked.

"I don't like it." said Lucy as she huddled towards Susan.

"Imagine being in a ship in that." Said Edmund. "All that crashing and turning and…" Lucy gave a small whimper.

"Quit it, Ed. You're scaring Lu." Scolded Susan. "Where's Peter anyway?"

"In a meeting with Orieus."

"Oh. Come on, Lu. Time for bed." Susan and Lucy left the room. Leaving Edmund looking out from the warmth of Cair Paravel and into the black sea.

* * *

Freya stopped. She heard the ship creak. Coming to her senses, she summoned what little energy she had, and hurtled on deck.

"Captain? What happened? Where are we?" she asked timidly. Holding out the compass.

The Captain turned to her and took the compass silently. "We've run ashore. Where,I do not know." The crew were now surrounding the captain.

"We will now pick a party to go ashore, to find help, and to find out where we are."

5 minutes later, the 'party' was assembled. There was the captain, and around 8 other sailors, plus Freya. The captain didn't deem it safe to leave her on board. The First Mate was to be left with the ship and the rest of the crew.

"Come on men." said the Captain. They began to make their way up a hill, the ship far below them. Through the rain, Freya could see the outline of sharp jagged cliffs.

The company trudged through the dark lands. The rain had not ceased. As the crew turned a corner there was always a surge of hope that there would be shelter there. This would always die down, when no shelter would be revealed. Freya sneezed. The rain was beginning to increase. They were all sopping wet, as if they had just swum through the seven oceans under water. Freya sneezed again. It was still so dark. The trees loomed up above them. There was not a sign of life. Freya had ended up at the back of the group. As she passed a tree, she could swear she felt eyes boring into her back. She turned around. Nothing. She shook herself for being so silly. A tree being able to sense she was there! Utter nonsense. She increased her speed to catch up with the party.

* * *

"I'll know when, I know alright!" High King Peter shouted at his councillors.

"But Sire, it is a very important matter of which-"

"High King Peter!" A griffon burst in, Head of the Air Police. "We have word of a party moving through our lands. "

"Good or bad?"

"We do not know sire." King Peter thought for a moment. Should he arrest them? If they were good, then he would have the reputation of a suspicious King, and he would lose some of the trust that his people had for him. However, if they were bad, then they needed to be got rid of.

"What creatures are in the party?"

"We do not sire."

High King Peter thought for a moment before giving his decision to the griffon.

* * *

Freya sneezed. Her feet were numb with cold. The rain made her feel like a huge ice-cube it was so cold. They had to stop soon. She was dead on her feet from exhaustion. She just couldn't keep her eyes open. So tired… So very tired… Freya's brain began to switch off as her feet kept walking. Through her half-sleep, she could hear sudden panicked shouts of the crew. Her arm was grasped. She turned terrified. It was only Jack.

"Stay quiet." He whispered. Silence had befallen the crew. Freya shivered.

Suddenly, out of the bushes, all manner of creatures jumped. Freya felt Jack being pulled away from her. There were cries from other men.

"Jack!" she cried helplessly. Something grabbed her from behind. Freya stumbled and almost fell. She heard the Captain.

"Run Freya! Run!" Freya ran, but she tripped, and as she did so, something grabbed her.

Freya realized she had her eyes closed. She opened them. She could make out dim outlines of the crew which were tied up, she could only presume. She tried to move. But she then felt cold, wet rope being tied around her hands.

A fire was suddenly illuminated. A small campfire. "H_ow did they do that?" _Freya thought.

"You are in league with the White Witch, yes" A voice boomed out from behind her. She struggled.

"No we are not!" Shouted the Captain. "We don't even know who she is!"

"Hmm…" said the deep voice. "We shall let the Kings and Queens decide."

Freya struggled again. "Keep still." Said the deep voice in her ear. "We're not going to hurt you; we have to take you to the Castle on King's orders. We don't want anyone corrupting the peace of these lands. Sorry. " he said. " But we don't want the White Witch's power returning."

Freya gave a small, pitiful whimper, the ropes were cutting into her. She was so cold, her hood had fallen off so she felt more heat escaping her body."

The creature behind her seemed to take pity on her.

"Boy, Would you like your hood up?" he said kindly. Freya nodded, not bothering to correct him that she was a boy. She felt her hood go up over her head.

"General?" a voice asked.

"Take them to the castle." The deep voice said.


	2. Atishoo!

Freya didn't know how long she had been walking. It felt like years. The sky was still dark. The rain still lashed about them. Freya sneezed again. She was so cold so very cold.

"Look up." The creature muttered in her ear. Freya looked up. In front of herthere was a huge castle. It was giving out warm, glowing light from its'hundreds ofwindows. "This is the palace of Cair Paravel. Where our four monarchs reside; Queen Lucy, King Edmund, Queen Susan and High King Peter."

Freya nodded. Her heart was filled with dread at being placed in front of these _four_ monarchs. She thought one was bad enough. But, she would finally be sheltered from the cruel, harsh winds. The company marched forward toward the castle.

"Halt!" a voice cried from the top of the gate. "Who goes there?"

"General Orieus and some of my men. We bring a party to be put before their Highnesses." The gate slowly swung open. As they approached the castle, General Orieus, gave Freya to one of his other men so that he could go and speak to the Kings and Queens. Freya was now at the back, and was feeling very nervous and scared. 'What if they found them guilty? What then? What would happen? Would they put be put to death?

The company was moving forward. Freya tried to ignore the sick swirling feeling in their stomach as they approached the entrance hall. They entered and Freya felt the warmth flowing back into her fingers. Her hood was still soaked, as was her cloak, and it was making a little puddle of water about her feet. From within her hood, Freya looked around at the creatures that had marched her there. Freya knew some of them from the stories her nurse use to tell her, centaurs, fauns, griffins. Then she heard the sound of some pairs of feet coming towards them.

* * *

The four monarchs were in Peter's study. Lucy had changed out of her nightgown, into more suitable attire and they were now just waiting for the mysterious 'party' to arrive. General Orieus broke through their idle chatting.

"They are here you Majesties."

"Lead the way Orieus." commanded Peter.

* * *

Freya felt sick at the sound of those footsteps. How she wished she stayed on the ship, trying to rebuild the boat, instead of here, about to be 'put on trial' in front of four monarchs. She realised that they were all being jostled into line. Freya ended up near the end of line, furthest away from the footsteps. She ended up next to Jack, who winked at her. She gave him a small smile. She then felt her self being forced to bow, which to her was odd, as she would normally sweep into a curtsy. Then she remembered everyone thought she was a boy. She straightened up, to see what looked like four children. Well, the youngest looked about eleven, and the eldest looked a little older than Freya, so about 20. Freya didn't really take in what was being said. The eldest was asking lots of questions such as:

"What land do you hail from, What business do you have in these lands?" and so on and so forth. It seemed to go for hours. Freya noticed that she hadn't sneezed in a while. '_Must be because I'm in the warmth.' _She thought. She had thought too soon, however, because at that moment, Freya had a tingling in her nose, and Freya knew that she was going to sneeze. She battled to try and hold it. In the end:

"Atishoo!" The four Kings and Queens turned to look at her. Freya felt herself going red beneath her hood. At that moment, however, her head felt bare as the centaur, pulled off her hood. There was a gasp, from the monarchs and the creatures that had captured them.

* * *

"Atishoo!" Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy stopped their questioning abruptly, to look at who had just sneezed. It was from a boy standing near the end of the line. The centaur who was holding him took off his hood.

A girl was standing there. She had long auburn hair in a messy plait and deep brown eyes. The girl sneezed again.

No-one knew what to say. Then the leader of the crew said:

"Please, Your Majesty, she is my master's daughter, who came with us on our voyage. Arrest us, if you want, but please Freya has done nothing wrong."

Peter turned to look at the man. He thought for a moment, and then said slowly:

"I believe you Captain, when you plead innocent. You can stay here in Cair Paravel, to re-cooperate and rest. Some of my men will find you new clothes and sleeping accommodation."

Freya and the crew were released from the ropes that bound them. Freya massaged her wrists. The rope had left deep, sore, red marks. She flexed her fingers and passed a hand over her eyes. She saw the two female monarchs approaching her. The youngest one took her hand.

"I'm Lucy and this is my sister Susan." she said softly. "What's your name?"

"Freya your Majesties." Freya mumbled. She felt weak. Her knees felt like they were going to give way. Queen Susan put an arm around her.

"Come we'll get you a nightgown and a room for your own."

"Thank you, your Majesty."

"Just call me Susan." She smiled.

"Come on," said Lucy, and took Freya's hand. The rest of the crew had already gone. They went up many flights of stairs. Freya's senses were so dulled, it took her a while for Freya to realise that the eldest of the monarchs was following. The four of them came to a stop and Freya was led down a corridor, to a room near the end.

"Goodnight Peter," said Susan.

"Goodnight Su, G'nite Lu." Peter said tiredly. Freya bobbed into a cross between a curtsey and a bow and when she raised her eyes again, she saw King Peter smiling at her.

"Goodnight Freya." He said softly and walked off to his room a couple of doors down the corridor.

Susan and Lucy opened the door and led Freya in. There was a large fire crackling in the hearth and a huge soft bed.

"There's a bath and some nightclothes through the door over there." Susan pointed.

"Sleep well." Smiled Lucy

"Thank you, Your Majesties." Freya bobbed into a curtsey. They smiled and shut the door leaving Freya alone. She wandered into the room which Susan had indicated. She didn't feel like taking a bath, but when she saw the clean water, with hot steam rising off it, she realised how grubby she felt. She had just trudged miles through a storm, and hadn't had a bath for days. Freya slipped into the hot water, and felt the grime wash off her. She reached for the soap, washed her hair and scrubbed herself cleaned. She got out when the water had turned cold. She wrapped herself in a warm thick, fluffy towel and wandered into the bedroom. Slipping on a nightgown, she fell into the big bed, which enveloped her in warmth and softness. Freya was asleep as soon as her head had hit the pillow. Outside the storm raged on.


	3. Meetings

Freya rolled over. _'Since when was my hammock so big and comfy? Maybe Jack gave me some extra cushions or something.' _She rolled over again, expecting to hit the hard wood of the ship's floor. Except she hit soft material.

"Argh!" Freya bolted upright in a tangle of duvet, tripped and fell over again. Freya sat up. '_Where am I?' _Then she noticed a big tapestry hanging on her wall. From within the folds of her duvet, she could see it was a map. A map of… Narnia. The previous nights events came flooding back. She got up. Slowly this time, to prevent anymore bruises on her legs from tripping over duvets, rugs etc. Her stomach rumbled. Very loudly. Freya noticed a wardrobe in the room; she opened it, to find a row of dresses.

"Dresses?" Freya moaned aloud. She slipped one on, and went in search of some food. She shut her bedroom door quietly behind her, and spotted a staircase to her left. She descended down it, until she heard noise coming from behind some large oak doors down at the end of the corridor. She walked up and poked her head around the door.

"Freya!" It was Jack. "Come on sleepyhead, you'll miss all of breakfast!" He grinned. Freya slipped in shyly, bobbing into a small curtsey to acknowledge the four monarchs at the head table. She sat in a seat next to Jack and grabbed some toast.

"We have a meeting with their Highnesses in half an hour to discuss what to do next, about the voyage, how long it will take to re-build the ship, so on and so forth." Jack stopped for a moment. "Pity. I'd quite like to explore."

"How you ever got married Jack is beyond me. You can't sit still for five minutes!" Freya laughed.

"I wooed her. She couldn't resist." He said jokingly. Jack was someone who always had to be off exploring while his wife Maria was the exact opposite, yet they couldn't be more perfect for each other. Quite sweet really.

Half an hour later, the ten crew members, including Freya were sitting in King Peter's study. All four monarchs were present. Next to her, Freya could see Jack fidgeting, desperate to be outside, exploring. She smiled to herself.

"So." King Peter smiled at them. "What brings you to Narnia?"

"Well, Your Majesties," the Captain began, "It all goes like this. You see, my master, Lord Bassing had got wind of undiscovered land from a griffon thathe saved. In favour of this act of kindness, Lord Bassing was told of this supposed undiscovered land. We do not know if it is inhabited, if it is not, then we set up our ownership. If it is, then we form an allegiance with the land." At this the Captain shot a sideways glance at Freya who was staring dreamily out of the window. "So you see, Your Majesties, we sailing for this New Land, when we were hit by a storm. We were blown off course and our ship crashed into the cliffs. We went on land looking for help, before being taken to your castle." The Captain stopped breathless. King Edmund had leaned forward.

"Your land, is it a naval port?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes Sire, we get most of our trade from passing ships, however we have allegiances with other lands to have wealth."

"Lord Bassing, he is ruler of this land?"

"Well, no. You see our land is divided up into many different sections. Lord Bassing is second-in-command to our section/part of land. He and Lord Welsson, who is first-in-commandagreed that they would share the profits of the New Land, 50/50. However, ourcountry is on the breach of Civil War. The leaders are arguing with each other. The wealth is notfairly divided between the sections. Lords Bassing and Welsson are trying to keep out of it."

"I see." said Peter.

"Perhaps we could go down and see your ship. Tomorrow perhaps? See what needs to be done, materials needed, how long building will take." Edmund suggested.

Peter smiled. "Edmund is the one who is interested in ships and such matters." He smiled. "But I agree, that way you can write back to Lords Bassing and Welsson to tell them that you are safe, and your situation."

"Thank you, Your Majesties."

"I think this meeting is adjourned. Captain, could you stay here please." Freya walked into the gardens. Jack and the crew had gone to draw up what materials they would possibly need and to write to the First Mate who was still aboard the ship. Freya settled down onto a bench. She felt so uncomfortable in this dress. Freya hated dresses. There was a good reason. Freya felt that her form wasn't elegant enough for dresses, her hips were too large, her legs too big, she wasn't slim and graceful like Susan, she was too chunky. She had heard it being said. Between her mother and father, when discussing her chance of marriage, between the tailors, while they made her cousins dresses, who was thin and elegant, and then hers who wasn't. Freya leant against the wall. She felt the sun on her face; the wind was blowing soft wisps of hair over her face.

* * *

"So, Your Majesties, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"It's about Freya." Susan said. "What is her situation? I am just trying to establish whether her situation is the same to yours."

"Well, Your Highness. You see, as I said, our land is perhaps on the breach of Civil War. Lord Bassing feared for his daughter and sent her away into other possible danger to get her away from war."

"Other possible danger? What other danger?" asked Lucy

"The sea." Edmund said quietly. "It changes all the time. The sea has taken the lives of many sailors has it not, Captain?'

"Indeed." the Captain answered solemnly.

"When you spoke of allegiances to this New Land, what did you mean?" Peter asked.

"Well, Lord Bassing would like Freya to marry. She is eighteen. But he does not want to have her marry in Aranon, our country. This war has been brewing for centuries. Lord Bassing knows this, and he knows it will probably go on for years. He wants Freya to settle down in a land away from Aranon's civil war, he is not happy about the New Land being so far away, but if it keeps Freya safe, he wantsher there. He hoped that if the New Land was habited, that Freya would marry and settle there. She is his only daughter and he wants her safe or in a loving home with someone who would do anything to keep her safe. So, Your Majesties, if you know anyone who could help Freya and keep her safe then Lord Bassing would be eternally grateful. He would like it if she were in asafe country, but not too far away from Aranon.I would also be in your debt. Freya is like a younger sister to me. Please, if you know anything…" He trailed off.

"Oh, I'm sure we can find someone." Susan said with her eyes fixed on Peter all the time.

* * *

Edmund was walking with Susan around the gardens. Presently, the talk turned to Freya.

"That poor girl, being sent to marry a stranger for her safety. We must do something Ed."

"I agree. We were sent away for our safety, but no too marry."

"But why isn't she married already. Eighteen is quite old isn't it? For Narnia and other lands?"

"Peter is almost past his sell-by-date then." Edmund chuckled.

"Exactly."

"What?"

"You know how Peter's councillors are always going on at him to marry, and Freya's father wants somewhere safe…"

"Yes, well, Narnia's safety is a bit rocky at the moment, Su. I don't think Peter really has time for marriage."

Susan waved her hand impatiently. "It's not like we're in a Civil War is it? It'd be perfect! It would please Freya's father and would get the councillors off Pete's back."

"What's come over you, Su? You're never like this. I should be having this conversation with Lucy."

Susan smiled at him. "Oh, come on Ed."

"I'm not sure. What if they don't like each other? We could mess up their lives."

"I suppose. Well, alright, we'll leave it alone. We won't go meddling."

"Now that's the Susan I know." Susan gave him a playful punch in the arm.

* * *

"Freya." Freya opened her eyes.

"Oh, Peter." He sat down next to her.

"I heard. About the Civil War."

Freya hung her head. "I suppose you know I'm being sent to a land about three months on a boat from home to be married as well."

"'Fraid so."

Freya sighed. "I know I should be married, but I want to marry because I want to, and because I know its right. Also, not in a land so far away." She said miserably.

"You're always welcome to stay in Narnia, you know." He said quietly.

"Really?" Her eyes lit up, before dying down again.

"My Father wouldn't be happy. He'd want me to be married. So that my husband can keep me safe.I don't care whether he can keep me safe. I can look after myself."

Peter said nothing. They sat in silence, just listening to the world around them.

"If I didn't know you, I'd thought you'd be married by now." Peter said out of the blue. She turned to face him

"Well then, you should learn not to assume." She said smiling.

"Sorry, My Lady." He said mockingly in the form of a stuffy aristocrat.

"Quite alright My Liege." She replied in a snobby voice as if she were holding her nose. Peter was about to say something else, when Lucy stuck her head out of a window.

"C'mon you two! Lunch is ready."

"Excellent, I'm starving." Freya said standing up and headed towards the castle turning left as she entered the hall.

"Freya."

"Yes?"

"The lunch hall is the other way."

"I knew that." As Freya turned she tripped over a beaver, she grabbed Peter as she fell, (who was laughing at this point, mainly at Freya) for something to hold onto. They collapsed in a giggling heap. Mr. Beaver disentangled himself from the heap.

"That did my poor old back no good." He grumbled.

"Sorry Mr. Beaver." Pete laughed.

"You're alright, Yer Majesty."

"Shall we go to lunch then?" Peter asked.

'Alright then." He helped Freya up and they walked side by side to the lunch hall, following a very disgruntled Mr. Beaver.

* * *

Hey, thanks for reading and don't forget to review! I'm welcome to any comments, though no flames please!

Cheers.


	4. Quick note

This is just a quick note to say, that I won't be able to update for a while because I'm off on holiday. So the next chapter will be up in about three weeks.

Cheers m'dears,

Sophie x


	5. Lucky Stars

I'm so sorry for the wait! When I got back from holiday I realized I had an unstarted music project to do and it was due in for a week. Anyhoo, it's about time this chapter started so on with the story….

* * *

The sky was a light grey. Far away in the east, there was a tinge of red where the sun would rise. Freya battled to keep her eyes open. She was sitting with Jack on his horse, Carion. She rested her head on his back desperately trying to get some ounce of sleep. She hadn't slept very well last night. Her dreams were full of confusion and puzzles and she had no idea why. Freya sighed and lifted her head. The sky was still grey. They were riding to the wreckage of their ship with Kings Peter and Edmund. They had set off still in the dark so as to try and get as much out of the day as possible.

"Tired Freya?" Jack called out behind him. Freya mumbled something incoherently and rested her head on Jack's back again.

"Nearly there." They rode for at least another hour until they finally reached the wreck. Freya slipped off Carion, hiding her grimace of saddlesore.

"Are you alright?" It was Peter who had come up behind her. Freya nodded and smiled.

"I'm alright."

They made their way down to the ship. The sun had risen by now and the damage to the ship seemed massive in the harsh light of day. One side of her had a huge gaping hole where she had connected with the rock. The mast had fallen causing the deck to smash. Freya climbed gingerly aboard, and, while the crew was being re-united, picked her way down to her cabin.

It was mostly undamaged. Freya went over to her trunk and pulled out her beloved tunics and leggings. She pulled them on and folded up the dress as neatly as possible. She gazed out of her window still holding the dress in her hands.

"Freya." Someone said softly from the door. Freya spun around.

"Peter! You didn't half scare me." She said smiling even though her stomach was doing a jig. "Why aren't you up on deck?" she asked.

He smiled and took a step into the room. 'I confess, I know nothing about ships. Edmund knows much more than do."

Freya smiled. Peter was but a mere meter away. Freya's heart was pounding.

"_What is going on with me? I don't even know him. Then why is it everytime I'm near him, my stomach tries to enter a jig competition?' _Freya thought.

"Freya? Are you alright?"

"Hmm…? What? Yes I'm fine."

Peter took another step towards her. He reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. They were so close now. Freya's heart was pounding. She forced herself to look into his eyes. They were a deep blue. His hand lingered on her face. He cupped her face and brought it toward his. Their lips met. It was the softest kiss Freya had ever knows, yet it was there. They broke apart. Freya looked into his eyes. He kissed her again but a little harder. When they broke again, Freya bit her lip nervously and slid her hand up and to the back of his neck she felt the softness of his hair. Suddenly Peter kissed her again this time it was full of such passion. Freya dropped the dress she was holding and put both her arms around his neck. He put his hands around her waist and kissed her fervently she felt his lips pressure and then there were hot kisses trailing down her neck and up again to her lips. She kissed him back feverishly. There bodies were pressed together. They broke apart and Freya buried herself in his shoulder. He rested his head on hers and inhaled her scent. She lifted up her head and cupped his face and kissed him lovingly on the lips.

'You're lips look swollen." He whispered in her ear that made her shiver.

"So do yours." She whispered back.

"Freya! Freya! Where are you?" it was Jack. Freya and Peter sprung apart.

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. We need you up on deck. You as well, Your Majesty."

They all went above deck.

"Ah, there you are Freya." Said the Captain. "It has been decided that you will return to Cair Paravel during the repairs to the ship and while we wait for your father's response to this err… situation." Freya nodded secretly thrilled. She hadn't had a chance to explore Cair Paravel yet.

The day dwindled by. Freya made herself useful by attempting to clear up some of the debris below deck. It was dusk as they were setting out.

'Jack? Aren't you coming? "Freya asked when she noticed Carion wasn't saddled.

"'Afraid not Freya. I've got to help with the repairs." Freya nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek goodbye.

"Here, Freya you can ride with me." It was Peter.

Freya climbed up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. They set off. It was then Freya noticed how tired she was. She tried to lean against Peter, but couldn't sleep. They stopped at some point to allow the horses some water to drink. When they got back on the horse, Peter got behind her instead and wrapped his arms around her waist. A little while after they set off Peter whispered in her ear:

"Lean against me. You can go to sleep then." Freya leaned against Peter, and he shifted so she was more comfortable. He wrapped his arm around her and gave her a small kiss on the forehead as he noticed her eyes were already closed. Freya smiled in her sleep as she thanked her lucky stars she had been shipwrecked.

* * *

Okay! Sorry it's so short! Next one will be longer I promise. The next one should be up in a week or so depending on when I have time to write it! I appreciate all comments so please feel free to contact me with them. Thanks for reading!

S x


	6. Algebra and the King of Archenland

Chapter 6

_I'm back! Sorry for the really long wait. I've had writers block, Mock GCSE Exams, well, still do I'm just taking a break form revising. Anyhoo here you go!_

* * *

The horse jumped and landed on the ground. Freya's eyes snapped open. She was leaning against Peter and they were riding through the dark Narnian countryside. She yawned loudly.

"Morning." Peter muttered in her ear.

"Hardly!" she said smiling. "Are we nearly there yet?"

"You're worse then Lucy!"

"Oh, be quiet!"

"No, we've got another couple of hours to go yet."

"A couple of hours! I feel like I've been asleep for hours!" The horse jumped over a hedge and for a second conversation stopped.

"You've only been asleep for about half an hour!" Peter called over the wind in her ears. Freya's nose and ears were cold. She'd wished she'd brought another coat. She managed to lift up her collar without getting too much in Peter's way and huddled down in her coat. She strained here eyes to see something, anything. To her right, she could see the faint outline of Edmund's horse and in front a couple of the guards' horses.

"Cold?" Peter said in her ear.

"A little." Freya said turning slightly so he could hear her better. "But I've felt worse. I'll be fine." They soon stopped for a break, when they got on the horses again, Freya got behind Peter.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'll just get in your way at the front. There's more room at the back. I mean, I'm hardly the smallest person in the world am I?" she laughed.

"Alright, just put your arms around my waist. We'll be there in about an hour."

"About time too. We've been riding for years." Peter chuckled. She slid her arms around his waist. Peter smiled. He felt her lean her head on his back and a slight yawn.

"Tired still?"

"Oh….be quiet, Mr. I-don't-need-sleep-because-I-am-the-almighty-sleep-avoider."

"What?" he said laughing.

"Oh shush."

They set off. Peter felt Freya's hands across his middle. They were cold. He rubbed them slightly, taking one hand off the reins. He smiled back ads he remembered their kiss. He had no idea what came over him. He had gone looking for her, and when he had seen her something came over him. She was so different to Susan and Lucy. He liked it. She was fresh and funny and… so many things. Ahead, he could see the lights of Pair Caravel.

"Freya, wake up, we're here."

"I am awake!" Came an indignant voice from behind him. They stopped before the great doors of the castle. Peter slid off and held out his hand to help Freya down. She ignored it and jumped down. Peter looked at her.

"What?"

"Very graceful."

She stuck out her tongue at him. He caught her eye. She blushed slightly and went into the castle. Peter followed her. Susan and Lucy were in bed. The grand clock in the Hall said it was nearly midnight. The guards had taken their horses. Edmund yawned and stretched.

"Well, I'm off to bed. G'nite you two."

"'Nite."

"I think I'm going to follow his lead." Peter yawned.

"mmm… me too."

Peter looked at Freya. Her features were softened in this candlelight her skin had a glow to it from the riding.

"Peter… which way to my bedroom? I've forgotten."  
Peter laughed. "Come on, I'll show you. It's on the same floor as mine." They started up the main staircase. The castle was completely still. They were about halfway up, when Freya said:

"If it wasn't without you, I'd be totally lost."

"Well... I'll show you to your bedroom if…"

"Yes?"

They had stopped before a window. Moonlight shone in.

"…I get one kiss."

Freya smiled and leaned forward. "If I must."

She placed her lips ever so slightly on his and then pulled away.

"What was that?! I'm not showing you to your room for that!" Peter whispered mischievously. He slid his hands around her waist and pushed her gently against the wall and kissed her long and hard. Her lips were soft and he could feel her smiling against his lips.

"What- are- you- smiling about?" he said between kisses.

"Nothing." She said pulling away from him. "Come on. Show me the way!" she said taking his hand. Peter followed grinning. When they got to her door, she opened it slightly.

"Thank you." She said. "We got here. Eventually."

"You didn't like my way?" Freya kissed him suddenly.

"It was…alright." She said smiling and closed her door behind her. "Goodnight."

* * *

The next few days went by and Freya didn't see Peter during any if them. In fact, she didn't see any of the royals except during mealtimes but they were always deep in discussion. Freya didn't mind. She was use to it. At home, she would go days without seeing her parents who were always busy. But luckily, Freya had found the library. It was a vast room. As big as the Great hall and stacked from ceiling to floor with books of all sorts. Freya would curl up in one of the various corners of the library her head in a book and would lose all sense of time apart from when her tummy rumbled. She would go outside but the weather was threatening to be stormy. Freya shivered. She didn't like storms. As she wandered out of the library one day, deep in thought, she bumped into someone.

"Jack!" Freya cried joyfully relieved to see a friendly face.

"Freya! Thought you might be here. So, how are you? How are Their Majesties?"

Freya shrugged. "No idea. Haven't seen them for days. What are you doing here?" Jack grinned.

"To begin your tutoring again." He said bringing out a fat book entitled 'Algebra'

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"Fine. But you'll have to catch me first." Freya sprinted off down the corridor. Jack followed suit. Freya legged it down the stairs avoiding maids, cooks, ducking under boxes, legs, arms, plants, linen. At the bottom there were the four monarchs. Freya sprinted past them.

"Freya where you off to in such a hurry!?" they said as Jack appeared breathless at the bottom of the stairs.

"Freya! It's only algebra!" he called after her. Freya stopped out of breath and turned.

"Can't we do something else? History? Geography? Latin? Anything?" The four royals were watching on in amusement.

"Freya you ask me that question everytime we get the algebra book out. You know more about the history of our country more than historians do!"

Freya eyed the book warily."What about if it went missing? Would I have to do it then?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"It'll kill me!" Freya cried

"No it won't!"

"It's poisonous!"

"No it isn't."

"It's made of sugar paper."

"No-really?"

"No! Ha, I outwitted you. You know the rules I outwit you, no algebra."

Jack held up his hands in defeat. "Fine you win." Freya grinned. There was laughter from behind them. Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy were there. Freya smiled sheepishly. "I don't like algebra."

"We'd never have guessed." Susan said chuckling.

There was a sudden knock on the great front door.

"Your Majesties. The king of Archenland approaches." A messenger puffed out.

"What?!?!" Peter yelled. "When?"

"Now." Said the deep booming voice of the King of Archenland.

* * *

Freya was soon sitting with the four monarchs in Peter's study with the King of Archenland, his son Prince Rabadash and Rabadashs' companion.

"Sorry for the uncalled arrival, my messenger must have got lost. I came to mend ties between Narnia and Archenland. We hopefully intend to stay for two weeks."

"That's going to be a long two weeks." Peter muttered under his breath to Freya.

* * *

_Hey, sorry that there wasn't a lot of pot progression, but next chappie which I will post as soon as possible will move the story along. Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review, I appreciate them all and take any constructive criticism on board. Thank you!_

_S x_


	7. Subjects of Archenland

_Hello! I'm back! I'm sorry it's been so long, I've had school plays and then GCSE's and coursework, but now I'm finished, hurrah! I'm now all yours and will update loads to make up for months of lost time. _

_P.S. In the last chapter I did mean to say Prince Corin, not Rabadash. Thanks to __musafa. __Also thanks to __Callie Beth__, who helped improve my grammar!_

* * *

Freya was starting to get very stiff. King Lune had talked for what seemed to be hours. Freya was becoming an expert in stifling her yawns. Her mind wandered back to her home in Aranon. _'The Civil War must be heightening in its violence by now'_ Freya thought. She knew her father Lord Bassing and Lord Welsson would attempt to keep the peace, but she didn't know if they were strong enough to hold it or fight the violence of the rebels. Her mother would be attempting to make herself busy, tending to the wounded etc. fitting into her role as a Lady. Freya and her mother, Helena, often didn't see eye-to-eye. As a child, Freya was constantly exploring, or out horse-riding, when she should've been at home doing something tedious like making a bed, or algebra. 

She hadn't done any riding while she was here. They had just assumed she didn't know how to, she would go riding tomorrow, she decided firmly. She would borrow a horse from the stables.

Just then, Edmund nudged her. Freya switched off auto-pilot to note that everyone was moving. King Lune eyed her piercingly as he walked by. Freya watched him go and fell into line with Lucy.

"I'm so hungry." Freya muttered.

"At least you don't have to do this all the time!" Lucy whispered, careful to keep their voices low as they knew Prince Corin was behind them.

As they filed into the Dining Hall, Freya took her place at the table down the far end. Normally, she would sit up at the top, as she would be next in rank, but not tonight. Instead, she ended up to a young man, one of the delegated from Archenland. He too, was yawning. When Freya sat down, he whispered to her:

"That meeting made me starving! It's so odd, how not listening makes me hungry!"

"Hear, hear," muttered Freya. "I only tuned in for the beginning. What were they talking about anyway?"

"No idea." He whispered.

For the rest of the meal they talked in earnest. Freya learned that his name was Leos. He was born in Narnia, but had spent his life in Archenland. He hoped one day to return. Freya, in turn, told him all about the problems of Aranon and how she hated the idea of a political marriage, and how she hoped that she would be able to stay in Narnia to avoid the plan of her parents to marry someone in the new land. Leos agreed with her, and spoke of his parents marriage, how it had been arranged for and by politics, and they showed no sentiment to one another. Freya spoke also of her parents. How her mother quietly got on with her set duties, her father with his. She had rarely seen them show affection to one another.

Peter was watching the earnest conversation between Freya and the delegate. He felt slightly envious, but there was nothing he could do about it. Rumours would spread if Freya sat up with the royals.

"My niece is coming of the age of marriage your majesties, and is considered highly accomplished. She can sing, dance, ride a horse well, intelligent. She would be the perfect way to tie a bond between Archenland and Narnia." King Lune looked pointedly at Peter.

Peter looked startled. "I don't think marriage is the main priority here, Your Highness. My siblings and I are still trying to secure the security of Narnia form the evil of the White Witch."

"Yes, and may I say I think you are doing a splendid job of it. But a marriage would bring unity between the people."

"Indeed yes, but there are other ways."

"Are you attempting to say sire, that my niece is undesirable?"

"No!" said Peter hastily. "I just think that I would not be able to give her the attention she deserves."

"Well, I suppose I see your point. But I'm sure you'll warm to the idea your Majesty."

"Shall we adjourn to the drawing room?" said Susan brightly in an attempt to save Peter.

The party stood up. As Peter passed Freya, his eyes gave the smallest flicker to hers. She gave the smallest of smiles.

She and Leos stayed together in the drawing room, though the talk had now turned to cards. Well, more like playing them… Well, more like Freya winning.

"I give up! You are the Queen of cards!" Leos cried eventually.

Freya laughed. "I do try."

King Lune suddenly spoke up. "Your Majesties, I do believe that the time is late and I and my subjects have travelled long and far."

"Of course," said Susan. "The servants will show you your wing."

Good-nights were bid, until it was just the four monarchs and Freya once more. Lucy flopped down on a sofa.

"When are they leaving? King Lune is so dull!"

Susan shushed her. "Lucy, don't say those things. They'll only be here for a couple of weeks."

"A couple of weeks!!!!!! I'm going to bed. I can't cope!"

"Think I might follow your plan, Lu." yawned Edmund.

"Good idea, come on you two." Susan ushered them out.

It was just Freya and Peter.

"Who was that you were talking to?" asked Peter.

"One of Lune's subjects, Leos."

"Oh. Nice?"

"Yes."

"Fairly handsome. Born in Archenland?"

"I suppose he is, adn no he was born in Narnia actually. Is this interrogation over now?" Freya asked annoyingly.

Peter crossed the room and wrapped her in a hug. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired." He murmured into her hair and gave her a kiss on the forehead." Freya rested her head on his chest. "Peter?"

"Mmmm?"

"Can I go horse-riding tomorrow?"

He looked at her. "You horse-ride?"

"Yes, I do! Why is that so surprising? She said, giving him a playful smile.

"It's not." He laughed. "You don't need to ask!" Freya yawned. "Come on, it's late." Peter whispered.

"Do you know your way yet?"

Freya looked up at him. "What do you think?"

Peter laughed. Freya leant against him, and he put his arm around her. "Am I going to have to draw you a map?" he asked.

"Yep." She yawned again. Peter led her up to her room.

"Here you are madam." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before turning away. Freya turned and flopped on the bed.

* * *

Freya was up early the next morning. Her long auburn hair in a thick French plait and dressed in an old pair of tunic and leggings, she wandered down to the stables. There, she met one of the stable boys. 

"You can have this horse if you like, milady. He's very stable, as you haven't ridden for a while."

"Thank you. What's his name?"

"Judan."

"He's wonderful." Freya gazed at him. The stable boy stood by.

"Would you like me to tack him?"

"What? Oh no, thank you, I can do it."

Freya heaved up the saddle, tightened up the girth.

"That hurts you know." Came a voice.

Freya chuckled. "Of course! I forgot, you have talking horses in Narnia. Sorry Judan."

"It's quite alright."

Freya lifted herself into the saddle. "Right, Judan let's see what you're made of." Freya guided Judan out of the stables, nearly knocking over Peter, Susan, King Lune and Prince Corin.

She nodded to them and clicked for Judan to trot on. She could feel eyes watching her as she left. Once she made it past the Cair Paravel gate, she turned to look at the castle.

"Come on, Judan. I need to feel the wind in my hair!" she laughed. Judan set off at a gallop. The wind whipped Freya's face, making them sting, the landscape flashed by.

From the stables the group Freya had met this morning, looked out across the plains.

"It certainly is a beautiful country." Lune remarked.

"Thank you, Sire." Replied Susan. "Wait…Peter is that…Freya?" They turned to see a figure astride a horse galloping through the plains. They jumped a high hedge, causing Freya's hair to fall out. It fell about her shoulders in ripples. She was laughing, patting the horse as they slowed down. Her cheeks were rosy from the morning air.

King Lune watched her with interest before turning to look at Corin. Also watching her. Lune smiled to himself.

* * *

Thank you! I will try and update as soon as possible. Please review all comments are taken on board. Thanks for reading! 

S x


	8. The beginning of things?

"Brilliant Judan!" Freya said breathlessly as she leant and patted the horse. Her hair fell in her face. "Damn." She plaited back to her head a lot more securely. "That's better."

"Exhilarating, was what I found it I must say. I don't often get out of the stables you know." Said Judan.

"Well, I hadn't realised how much I had missed riding." Freya replied. "Narnia's such a beautiful country; it's the only way to see it all."

"I do agree. Shall we continue?"

"Thought you'd never ask! Shall we try some jumps?" laughed Freya.

"Why not? It's been ages, since I jumped. I was Queen Susan's training horse, before she progressed, and we never had the opportunity to try jumping."

"Well, here's your chance. Let's go!"

Freya wheeled Judan around. She faced several fields, each with dykes and ditches. "It's like it was deliberately set up... Ready?" she asked Judan. Gave a sharp kick and they were off.

* * *

King Lune, Peter, Susan and Corin, were taking a tour of the gardens, when Peter and Susan were called away.

"Do Excuse us, King Lune, we'll be back soon." Hurried Susan.

"Quite alright, your majesties."

King Lune turned to Prince Corin.

"What do you think of that girl…the one that was out riding this morning?...Freya? I think her name was?"

"I don't know. I've never spoken one word to her. Why?" asked Corin suspiciously.

"Well, what do you think of her in looks?"

"Fairly pretty. Nothing special. Can think of a lot more girls whom outstrip her in looks."

"Well…think about her. Try seeing her in a different light." King Lune said persuasively.

"Why? If you want me to marry, why not have me marry Susan, or Lucy, for that fact?"

"They'll never marry another royal. They'll only marry a Lord or a Duke so that he doesn't take them away from their country or their throne."

"But father, Freya isn't Narnian. She comes from a land called Aranon."

"Well, she'll still create ties. She's not royal, so she doesn't come with all those royal difficulties, but she is still a member of the aristocracy. She horse-rides very well, therefore I expect she can dance, play musically, and been tutored. She is agreeable. We must somehow be able to get her to show us these talents, without her realising." King Lune mused.

"But Father…I don't-"

"Please Corin." King Lune interrupted. "Try seeing her in a different light. For me. Please." He pleaded.

"Fine." Corin said sulkily. "I'm not promising anything mind."

"Thank you." Said a relieved King Lune and walked off.

* * *

Freya clattered into the stables. She dismounted Judan and untacked him. Judan gave a sigh and shook his mane.

"Sorry. Was it a bit too tight?"

"No, it's fine. That ride has tired me out though. I think I'll have a nap." Said Judan.

Freya laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

As she walked out into the bright courtyard. Someone lightly tapped her with a book. Freya turned. "Jack!" she said hugging him. "How are you? How's the ship?"

"Not too bad, and the ship still isn't seaworthy. Been out riding, I presume?" he said eyeing her mud-spattered clothes.

"Hmmm. What's that book you've got there?" Freya asked warily.

"Don't worry, it's not algebra! No, it's Latin. Can you cope with one hour? For me? Please?" Jack asked, fluttering his eyelashes jokingly.

"Fine. How can I resist those eyes?" Freya laughed.

They were soon seated on a bench in the garden, it being too nice a day to have lessons indoors. This was how King Lune came across them, Freya having just recited the auxiliary verbs and separable verbs, and was wading through a text attempting to translate it.

"Good morning." He said. Freya and Jack leapt up hastily bowing. "Latin translation?" King Lune said smiling. Freya nodded. "Are you her tutor?" King Lune asked turning to Jack.

"Yes Your Majesty."

Lune nodded. "Good. Is Latin your favourite subject?" he asked Freya.

"No, Sire, I find history far more interesting."

"Understandable. Well, don't let me stop you. I shall see you at dinner I presume?" Freya nodded.

After Lune had gone, Freya asked Jack, "Why was he so interested?"

"How do I know? Come on, let's finish this translation. Oh, yes, Captain had word from your father."

Freya's ears perked up. "What did he say?"

"He said you are to concentrate on your dance, latin, riding and music, as they are... most desirable.Were his exact words."

"What could he mean by most desirable?" Freya asked puzzled. Jack shrugged.

"Which means you are free from algebra! It also means that I only see you for tutoring Latin. Thankfully, we left your dance mistress behind."

This slightly dampened Freya's mood. Jack was a close friend to her. Like a brother.

A drop of rain fell onto the book.

"I'd better be going, before it gets too heavy. I'll see you soon Freya." With that, Jack left.

Freya began to make her way inside when she bumped into Corin. "Sorry your Highness."

"I wish people wouldn't call me that."

"What, Your Highness?"

"Yes. It's said more often than my name! It's like I'm Prince Your Highness."

Freya laughed slightly. Corin smiled at her. "You're a good horse-rider. I saw you this morning."

"Oh, thank you. I hadn't ridden for ages. I was a bit rusty." The rain increased. "We'd better be getting inside, before we get soaked." They ran inside. "I'll see you at dinner, I suppose." Freya said as she turned to go and change.

"Yes, you will." Freya was about to turn upstairs when Leos came bounding up to her.

"Where have you been? I've been trapped in political conferences!"

Freya laughed. "Sorry Leos. As payment I'll pay a game of cards with you later and sit next to you at dinner, and we can complain how boring politics together!"

"Done!" Freya gave him hug.

"I'll see you at dinner."

Peter had been watching the animated interchange between Freya and Leos and Freya and Corin. He was becoming slightly envious. He didn't know why. Surely Freya didn't fancy Leos or Corin. Surely? Admittedly, he had spent hardly any time with her, but he had been busy entertaining Archenland delegates. He had to stop this silly notion.

Freya was soon changed and sat in the library with Leos and Corin. She was becoming friends with both of them. At first, she had thought Corin, uptight and stuck-up. But, he was just shy. He spoke about how his father was constantly pushing him to follow his way of thinking. Freya sympathised with him, speaking about how her mother was constantly pushing her to fall into certain stereotypes. Leos just sympathised. His parents knew they wouldn't be able to conform him.

"Are we going to have this game of cards or not?" Leos asked.

"Yes. I feel in the need of a good win." Freya said.

"So modest Freya." Leos replied. Freya stuck her tongue out at him. In return he threw a cushion at her. Corin just sat by and laughed. Freya threw a cushion at him.

"That'll teach you!" she said smiling.

"Right!" he said and he grabbed her and started to tickle her, she screamed, tears pouring down her face. "No! get off me! That's not fair!" she giggled. She rolled away from him and stood up.

"I can't help if I win at cards!" she laughed.

"Is that a challenge?" Leos and Corin asked.

"Yes."

"Don't forget, we now know you're ticklish!" Leos warned.

"You wouldn't use that against me?" she asked in mock horror.

"Watch me." He said advancing toward her. There was a cough at the door. It was Peter.

"Prince Corin. Your father needs to see you in my study." He said coldly. "We're about to have a meeting, which he feels would be useful to you." Freya tried to meet Peter's eyes. But couldn't. he seemed to be ignoring her.

'What's his problem?' she thought.

Peter had gone to the library, looking for Corin or hoping to find Freya. He had wanted to apologize for not spending enough time with her. But, she had seemed to be having plenty of fun without her. Peter knew he shouldn't be jealous, but he couldn't help it. He kept telling himself there was nothing to be jealous about.

Nothing to be jealous about.

Nothing to be jealous about??

* * *

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! Everything taken on board and appreciated.

S x


	9. Stormy Riding

Freya woke up. The dawn was grey. Is it going to rain again? She wondered. Her mind wandered, as she thought. '_What was wrong with Peter last night? Surely he couldn't be jealous of Corin and Leos?'_ The thought was hilarious. But then she heard the voices of Susan and Lucy.

"Peter is in a very bad mood this morning." Said Susan.

"That only spells disaster." Lucy replied. "Why the grumpy mood?"

"Well, Ed said that Peter reckons that Freya is falling for that Leos. You know, the Archenland delegate. The man she was sitting with at dinner. He also thinks that King Lune is trying to get Corin to make Freya fall for him."

"But why is Peter so bothered?"

"Well, he claims that it is his duty to protect her while she is in Narnia."

"In some ways it is good that it's just for those reasons as Freya's father will no doubt make her leave once their ship is repaired. It would break Peter's heart otherwise. Also, I think Lune wants Peter to marry her niece. I'd much prefer Peter to marry Freya. But I doubt that will ever happen."

"Why not Lu? It could happen."

"Well, by the time they got together and so serious to consider marriage, Freya will have left."

"Oh I hope not. I can tell she doesn't really want to go."

"We really should spend some more time together with her Su. I know Ed and Peter feel guilty."

"But we have to entertain Lune and his subjects and Freya seems to be fine."

"I suppose so."

Freya heard them leave and sat down on her bed. She suddenly missed Peter. Missed his hugs especially. He could wrap her up and his kisses were so warm and soft. She got dressed and went to find him.

To her luck, when she opened the door, he was walking by.

"Peter!" she said happily. He turned. His eyes registered her, but they contained no emotion.

"Oh good morning Freya." He was slightly stand-offish. This puzzled Freya.

"How are you?"

"Oh, a bit tired. Lune insists on holding political conferences every hour of the day." He said nothing more. Freya tried to break the mood.

"I consider myself lucky. Getting out of it I mean. I feel so sorry for you!"

"You don't mind be left on your own then?" Peter asked slowly, his mood rising slightly.

"Of course not! I don't expect you to entertain me! Besides I've got Leos and Corin to keep me company."

"Leos and Corin." Peter's eyes clouded and he turned away. Freya turned him to look at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered: "They're my friends Peter. Nothing more. I promise." Peter grabbed her and wrapped her into a hug. Freya nestled herself in her shoulder. They stood there for a second before she piped up.

"You weren't jealous were you?" she said smiling.

"No!"

"You were!"

"I wasn't!" he said flustered.

"Peter, they're my friends. That's all I feel for them. Trust me." She gave a small laugh.

Peter looked around before giving her a soft kiss. "That's going to have to last me for the next few days. I don't see any chance of seeing you privately till then." He muttered. She gave him a kiss. "To make sure you make it through." She whispered in his ear. He gave her a smile. They headed down to breakfast. After a few minutes, Freya spoke up.

"Peter,"

"Yes."

"You don't think that Lune will bring his niece over do you?"

"Why…jealous?" he whispered.

She gave him a playful punch in the shoulder. "Oh shut up."

When they got down to breakfast, Leos took her aside. "Fancy going horse-riding with me today? I want to see more of Narnia. I hear you're not bad on a horse."

"Where did you hear that from?" Freya asked.

"Corin."

Peter, who was nearby, stiffened, but didn't let Freya see.

"He exaggerates. But, I'd love to go out riding."

After breakfast, Freya said to Leos: "I'll be back, go to the stables, I need to change."

Leos watched her go. He liked Freya, but he thought his feelings would grow towards her and blossom into things other than friendship. He was using this day to see if he was right. Yes, as he walked down to the stables, he found her physically attractive. She was different from all the other Archenland girls' builds. She was curvier. He affirmed this when she came down in breeches and long boots which showed her curves even more.

"Right then let's see how good a horse-rider you are!" He said jokingly. Freya laughed.

"Come on Judan, let's show him how it's done!" she spurred him on and galloped out the courtyard and onto the plains. They stopped after about ten minutes. They were both breathless and their cheeks rosy.

"Not bad." Said Leos.

"Not too bad yourself!" laughed Freya. "But lets see how long you can keep this up!" she spurred Judan on, Leos following. They jumped ditches, dykes, hedges and galloped over vast plains trimmed by mountains, rivers, lakes, waterfalls. After about an hour and a half they stopped by a small lake as the horses needed a drink. Freya got down and flopped down by a tree. Leos flopped down beside her. She turned and smiled at him. They laid in silence for a while.

"What's your biggest fear?" Leos asked suddenly.

She frowned for a second before replying. "Getting sent back home. To war. To smell the fear of those I love."

"But aren't all battles like that?"

"Yes, but seeing the lands I roamed in as a child ruined. Seeing everything changed. It's as if my childhood is being destroyed and is in the hands of some rebels…and some of those rebels would be my childhood friends, which I wouldn't really be allowed to have. To face them in battle, to see them killed or to see them beaten would be horrible. But then, seeing my family lose. That too…horrible. Here, Narnia, I'm away from all of that. Free to be myself. That's why I don't want to sail to the new land. I'd be under the Aranon spell again. As much as I love it, I hate it as well." She was silent for a moment. "I don't know why I'm telling you this. I hardly know you."

There was a sudden low rumble of thunder. The sky was black and threatening. Freya looked at Leos as the rain fell down in thick sheets.

"Shall we brave it? Or wait until it stops?"

"It may not stop for hours though." He replied.

"True, but we will only run into trouble otherwise. Remember all those ditches we crossed? By the time we get there, it will be far too slippy for the horses to safely jump, and the rivers must surely have burst, I mean look at it…" They both looked out from the cover of the trees. The rain was so thick you couldn't see more than a few feet.

"What do you suggest we do then?" said Leos.

"I don't know." Replied Freya troubled. "Do you think the others will be worried about us?"

To Freya's surprise, Leos laughed. "Why would they be worried? Lune is so demanding, they won't even notice we're gone! Why would they? We're hardly anything of importance. We're not royal, or diplomats or politicians. I'm a mere subject and you're staying there until your ship is fixed. We just blend into the background. But I agree with you. We had better stay here until the rain stops. It's far too dangerous otherwise." He threw a stone out which slowly sank into the field which had turned into a boggy marsh.

"I suppose so." But Freya was troubled by Leos' words. _'Did the others really not care? Do we really just blend into the background? But I suppose yes. We're hardly of any importance. I'm not royal or of Narnian blood. Why would they worry? But I had considered them friends. Surely they would worry? Peter would worry, wouldn't he?'_

Leos waved his hand in front of Freya's eyes. "Wake up! Anybody there?" Freya gave him a small smile. "You sort out the horses. I'll build some sort of shelter. Don't fret Freya. They won't even notice we've gone. Come on. Before the rain gets worse."

* * *

The four monarchs were resting in their living room taking a spare moment from Lune and his subjects who were sorting some private Archenland business.

"Where's Freya?" Susan asked suddenly.

"She went out horse-riding this morning." Peter replied. "Why? Has she not got back?"

Edmund was standing by the window. "Well, she's in trouble if she isn't. Look. She'll never make it back in this weather even if she is a good horse-rider. Even you Peter, you wouldn't be able to cope."

The four gathered around the window looking out into the storm, into the rain that fell in droves turning all land into a thick bog.

"We should send people out to look for her!" cried Lucy. "She could be in trouble!" The other three looked at each other. Each an expression of concern gracing their faces.

"Lu, as worried as I am about her, we can't send other riders out as they'd hit the same problems." Said Edmund, although it pained him to say it.

"Surely, we could send some griffons out?"

"They wouldn't be able to see anything."

"How will she cope on her own?" cried Lucy.

"She wasn't on her own Lu. She was with Leos." Soothed Peter.

"But is he a good horseman?" asked Susan.

Peter shook his head. "I shouldn't think so. But who knows when this rain will stop? We should send someone out. They could catch their death." Peter replied, his face growing in concern. He didn't let it show, but he was the most worried of them all. He didn't want to think about Freya stranded somewhere cold, perhaps injured. "We'll send out the griffons." He said suddenly.

The other three nodded and turned once more to survey the scene.

* * *

"Freya. Will you sit down? You're making me nervous." Freya paced the small dry clearing. Looking out at the rain which fell down in buckets. Then she remembered something.

"Aha!"

"What?"

"My cloak! I completely forgot! It has a hood!"

"Freya, you cannot be serious. You will get drenched as soon as you get out there."

Freya ignored him. "Leos. It doesn't matter what you say. Someone in the palace must have surely noticed we're missing by now. Besides, the horses needed to get back to the stables and I'd promised Lu-I mean, Queen Lucy that I would play cards with her. I always keep my promises."

"You're going out into that weather to honour a game of cards!!!! I'm sure Her Majesty would understand if you couldn't make it!"

"It's the principle! Now pass me my spare cloak." Leos passed it to her. She wrapped it around Judan.

"Is that alright Judan?"

"Yes, Freya. It should provide some protection."

"Judan. Can you cope in this weather? Could you make it if we went out? Or would you prefer we stayed?" Freya said her voice full of concern.

"I'm made of stronger stuff than a bit of rain!" Judan snorted.

"It's hardly a bit of rain. Even though I think it's ceased a bit."

"Nonsense. Let's get going. Anyway, there's some hay waiting for me." Freya gave him a pat.

"Thanks."

Freya climbed on him to note that Leos was doing the same. Freya turned to him.

"Well, you don't think I'm going to get you go out alone in this do you?" he said grimly. Freya gave him a smile.

"Don't forget to wrap your spare cloak around your horse."

"Already done. Let's go. The sooner we get back to Cair Paravel, the better." They spurred their horses on into the rain.

In the first few steps, Freya was already drenched to her skin. She hadn't felt this cold since…the storm where she was shipwrecked. _'That turned out good though, didn't it?'_ she comforted herself. The horses slipped and slid through the marsh. Whenever they found a dry bit, they spurred the horses into gallop, but the dry bits were short and spare in between. Their progress was slow. Freya was soon numbed by cold. She felt like they'd be doing this forever. Leos and Freya kept their spirits up by talking about what a dinner they could have. Freya also kept on talking to Judan, to keep him going. Problems arose when they reached their first ditch. Both horses, just managed the jump but both Freya and Leos almost lost their saddle. "We have to keep going!" Freya cried over the howling of the wind and the rain. "There's no place to stop!" Leos just nodded at her. The horses plodded on. When they reached hedges, Leos and Freya had to jump down and clear the way for the horses. They got scratched and cut from the thorns. But there was no choice but to continue.

* * *

Peter was walking back from alerting the griffons, his mind full of worry, when he overheard a conversation of Lune and Corin.

"Well?"

"Yes, she's nice."

"Nice? Is that all?"

"I like her as a friend. Anyway, I'm too late."

"Too late?"

"Leos. He really likes her."

"Freya thinks what of this?"

Peter walked away not wanting to hear anymore. He remembered Freya's words from that morning. _'They're just my friends. Trust me.' _Peter had to find her. In the living room, his siblings were crowded around the fire. The wind rattled the panes.

"Do you think they'll find her?" Lu asked quietly.

"Of course." Said Susan assertingly. _'But healthy and well? Debatable.'_ She thought. She could tell Peter and Edmund were thinking the same thing.

Freya struggled on. Judan was tiring as was she. She fell off several times, too weak to keep on the saddle. Leos was the same, however, Freya had tired more quicker than him. He had to keep spurring her on to continue. But Freya felt like that was impossible. She was covered in bruises and scratches. She couldn't keep her eyes open. Suddenly, in the distance she could see the bright lights of Cair Paravel. She almost cried with relief.

* * *

"Your Majesties?" the four monarchs turned to the griffon. "I am afraid the weather is too bad for us to see anything. I am sorry." He turned and left. The four monarchs turned and looked at each other.

"What now?" asked Lucy.

"We wait." Replied Susan solemnly.

* * *

Freya and Leos clattered into the stable. It was warm and bright. Freya slid weakly off Judan. There were no stable boys around. With great difficulty, Freya and Leos lifted the heavy tack off their horses heavier now it was wet. Freya put a blanket around Judan and gave him some hay. "I'll see you tomorrow" she whispered hoarsely. Judan nuzzled her hand. Freya stumbled out of his stall. Leos was waiting for her. Together, they made their way to the castle. When they reached the entrance hall, they gave each other a weak hug and made their separate ways. Freya started to climb the stairs, wheezing and coughing. She eventually got to her floor. Her legs were now like lead. She looked up to see someone running towards her.

Peter had gone to his room to get a blanket as he was cold. When he came out he saw a figure head bowed making their way down the landing. He dashed to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Freya. Thank heavens." He murmured into her hair. Freya collapsed into him. He took off her hood. She was drenched to the skin. He could feel her chest rattling. He called to a passing maid. "Get my brothers and sisters sent to my room. Tell them I've found her. Be quick about it!"

He led her to his room where the fire was roaring. He laid her down on the sofa. Freya didn't really know what was happening. She was so weak and tired. She clung onto the person who was holding her. They brought her closer to them. "I'm not leaving you." They whispered. They wrapped her in a huge blanket. She nestled onto their chest, her eyes slowly closing.

* * *

Thanks!

Don't forget to review! I really appreciate all comments and take everything on board

S x


	10. Fever

Someone was murmuring in her ear. "Freya. Wake up Freya." With great difficulty, she opened her eyes. The fire was roaring and she was still in her wet clothes. Susan and Lucy were crouching before her, Edmund was at the foot of the sofa. She figured Peter was the one she was lying on. Susan whispered, "We need to get you out of those wet clothes." She held out her hand. Freya took it and they helped her into Peter's bathroom, where there was a hot bath and next to it, a change of fresh, clean clothes.

Peter folded up the blanket and laid it at the end of the sofa. He ran his fingers threw his hair. Edmund flopped onto the sofa. "Thank Aslan, we found her."

"Yes."

Edmund stared at his brother. "You like her."

"Of course I do. She's my friend."

"No, you like her more than a friend."

"Don't be stupid Ed." Edmund just smiled. Lucy stuck her head around the door.

"Go and get some bandages Edmund." He nodded and left.

"Hey Lu." Peter called. Lucy came in.

"What?"

"Why does she need bandages?"

"She's got loads of cuts and scratches from something. A couple won't stop bleeding. It's nothing to worry about. Have no fear." She said smiling at him.

Freya soon came in, cleaner and a little brighter, but still weak. She collapsed on the sofa. Susan put a bowl of broth in front of her and ordered her to drink it. She obeyed thankfully. Peter soon came back with one of Freya's jumpers. Freya climbed gratefully into it.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. "I should have stayed put. I shouldn't have gone out riding in the first place. I didn't want to put you to any trouble. I'm truly sorry."

"Nonsense." Said Susan. "If you'd have stayed put, you'd have been in even more trouble. The storm is still raging on. We're glad you came back."

"Leos! Is he well?" Freya said suddenly.

"We'll go and check on him now." Lucy soothed. Susan and Lucy left.

"I'd better go and check on Lune, Peter. You stay here and look after her." Edmund said. Freya coughed suddenly, her chest rattling and wheezing. Edmund shot a worried look at Peter whose face was crumpled with concern. Edmund left.

"I'll go back to my room now Peter, thanks." Freya whispered, attempting to get up.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere." Peter replied grabbing her by the waist. He laid her on his chest and they lay in silence for a while. Peter listened gravely to the rattling of Freya's chest. "Freya." He murmured in her ear. "Would you like some water?" There was no reply. She had fallen asleep. At that point, Susan walked in.

"Oh good, she's asleep."

"What shall we do with her? She can't sleep on the sofa." Peter asked her.

"She'll have to sleep in your bed. Her room hasn't got a fire. Yours is much warmer." She looked at him. "That's not a problem is it?"

"Of course not! I was going to make her sleep here anyway." He gently lifted her up and carried her across the room. When he laid her down, she murmured dreamily, "Leos." Peter stiffened. He turned back to Susan.

"Su, listen to her chest." She turned to face him.

"I know."

"She'll be alright won't she?"

"I think so. I'll stay here tonight. You get some rest Peter."

"Don't be silly. You need some rest. I'll look after Freya. I'll sleep on the sofa."

"Alright. I'll come back in a couple of hours to check on her. We'll have to take shifts to deal with Lune tomorrow. You and Lucy do the morning, Edmund and I will do the afternoon. Sounds fair?"

Peter nodded. "I'll see you in the morning." Susan gave him a hug.

"Try and get some sleep." She muttered. When she left, Peter flopped on the sofa, drew a blanket over him and welcomed sleep.

* * *

Freya woke up. The sheets were tangled about her. She had no idea where she was. She felt hot and then cold. Her throat was burning. She needed a glass of water. She got out of bed. She was shivering. She made her way to the centre of the room, but her legs gave way. She fell to the floor with a thump. She felt so ill. Her vision was blurry. Someone ran over to her and wrapped them up in their arms. Freya felt herself being carried back to bed. "Are you Leos?" she whispered. The person stiffened. "No."

Freya coughed and croaked "Water." She felt a glass pressed against her lips. The water cooled her throat for a brief moment. She felt so ill. She gave a whimper and fell back to the covers.

Peter looked at her. He put a hand to her forehead. It was burning. He fetched a cold flannel and placed it on her forehead in an attempt to cool her down. She was tossing and turning, getting tangled in the sheets. Outside the rolls of thunder and cracks of lightning never ceased. Peter held her until she fell back asleep and he then laid her back on the covers. Her face was troubled. Just then a thought hit him.

'_She loves Leos.'_ He didn't realise that this thought would pain him as much as it did. But he had to stay here. To pull her through. Freya woke several times as the night drew on, until she ended up sleeping in Peter's arms. He fell asleep on her head, and that was how Susan found them the next morning.

* * *

"Peter. Wake up." She gently shook him awake. He stirred and put Freya back on the pillows. She sighed in her sleep, a great rattle coming from her chest.

"How is she?" whispered Susan.

"She's burning up. Feel her forehead."

Susan laid her hand on her forehead, quickly withdrawing it away. "How's Leos?" Peter asked.

"A little cough. Nothing more. A day of bed rest should do it."

"Why did Freya suffer more?"

Susan thought for a second. "She already had a slight cold remember? When we first met her. She'd got drenched then." Peter nodded, yawning. "Go and get a couple of hours sleep Peter. Take Freya's bed. I'm sure she won't mind." Peter nodded and headed off.

Susan watched him go. She turned to Freya. She gently shook the girl awake and forced some broth down her throat. She would need as much strength as possible.

* * *

Lucy was in the study with Lune and his subjects when Peter joined them. Lucy shot him a worried look, but Peter had turned to Lune.

"So sorry I'm late." He said sitting down.

"Quite alright King Peter." Lune said jovially. "Queen Lucy and I were just discussing policies of the Lone Islands. You may find it interesting. Are you quite well? You look exhausted."

Peter gave him a tired smile. "Didn't sleep that's all."

* * *

Edmund sat on the sofa in Peter's room. "Do you reckon she'll pull through?" he asked, worried.

"I don't know."

"Who knows what Peter would do if she didn't."

"We would all be like that."

"But I think Peter would be devastated."

"Edmund, what are you getting at?"

"Well…he likes her."

"Oh, don't be so silly."

Freya coughed suddenly, and Susan turned to her.

"Why is that such a silly notion?" Edmund asked her when she had turned back.

Susan thought for a moment. "But Freya likes Leos"

"How do you know? Has she told you?"

"No but…"

"Leos likes Freya, but Freya doesn't like him in the same way."

"What makes you the expert?"

"I'm a man. I know how it works."

Susan chortled. "I'm a woman. I know how a woman's mind works."

Edmund sighed. "It's going to be so much fun saying 'I told you so' when we watch them exchanging their marriage vows." Susan rolled her eyes.

Freya started coughing in her sleep, Susan made her sip water, just as Peter walked in. "How is she?" he asked worriedly.

"Peter. You only saw her about 2 hours ago. She's not going to have changed." Edmund replied, looking pointedly at Susan. After Peter had left, Susan sighed and said "Fine! You're right! But only to stop you saying I told you so."

Around noon, Freya woke up. Lucy was by her bed. At that point Leos bounded in

"Hurrah! You're up! Corin's ever so worried you know. How are you?" Freya smiled weakly. Leos bent down and gave her a hug. Freya nestled inside his shoulder. Peter watched from just outside the door. The scene pained him. His thoughts were confirmed. She loved him. He had to give up Freya now, to stop it hurting him when she left either to go home, or back to Archenland with Leos.

He walked in. "How are you Leos?" he asked half-heartedly. Leos tenderly placed Freya back on the bed. "You should get more bed rest." Peter said. Leos nodded and left the room. "I'll come and see you later Freya!" he called as he left the room.

"Oh Peter. Could you look after Freya while I go and check their horses are well. I'd promised Freya I would." Lucy smiled thankfully at him and left. Peter knelt on the bed, and gave her a small smile. She smiled back. She whispered something. He went closer.

"I'm sorry Peter." Her voice sent shivers down his spine. "I feel so guilty as I made you lose all that sleep. I'm really sorry." He smiled down at her.

"Don't worry. All I want you to do is get some sleep and return to full strength." He felt her forehead "You're cooling down a bit. Still hot though." She gave him a weak smile. He bent to kiss her on the head, but stopped. Freya gave him a puzzled look and was about to say something before sleep overwhelmed her.

Freya slept all through the evening. Corin, Leos, even King Lune visited her to check she was well.

"The fact that she's slept a lot is a reassuring sign." Lucy soothed Peter, who had guessed by now that Peter saw Freya as more than a friend. It was about ten o clock, and they were sitting by the fire in Peter's room. Freya was asleep in the bed. Lucy was about to go to bed when-

"You love her don't you Peter?"

Peter sighed. "I did."

"Why the change?"

"Well, she loves Leos, doesn't she?"

Lucy smiled at him. "The fact you questioned that fact just gives you the answer. Goodnight Peter." With that Queen Lucy the Gentle left.

* * *

_The sky was dark, the grass was blood red. There were screams all around her. She could hear the clashes of swords; hear men and horses falling all around her. She wheeled around. Smoke penetrated her nostrils. Her town was on fire. Her home, her school, the stables, red and orange with flames. The sky was dark with smoke. She could taste ash in her throat. It choked her, stopping her breathing. The sound of swords and dying screams came closer. Papa! She cried Papa! Papa! Pata! Pater! Peter! Peter!' _Freya woke up sobbing "Peter!" Someone was rocking her, shushing her, "Peter!" she sobbed.

"I'm here. I'm here Freya. Shush. I'm here." He murmured. "It was a bad dream. You're safe now. I'm here." Freya clung to him. He wrapped her in a hug. He felt her forehead, it was burning again. "Freya I'm going to get you a cold flannel."

"No! Don't leave me please!"

"I'll be back in a second."

Peter went into the bathroom. When he came back she was curled in a foetal position, and shivering. When he came back, she curled up to him. "Don't leave me please. Don't make me go back home. Promise me Peter." She whispered.

"I promise." He felt her chest rattle, her dry sobs dying down. He wrapped her in a hug and rocked her from side to side. "You're safe now. I promise. It was just a bad dream."

Freya felt so safe nestled in his arms, as if nothing could ever hurt her. "I love you." She murmured. But he didn't hear.

She woke several times during the night, always the same dream. Her forehead would be burning, she would be shivering, she would be sobbing, but Peter would still be holding her in his arms, gently rocking her from side to side. When Susan came to relieve Peter that morning she found them, lying sidewards on the bed, Freya curled up to Peter, his arms wrapped around her a look of content on his face.

* * *

Freya's temperature had cooled down considerably.

"Her fever must have broken last night." Susan said to Peter. "Get some sleep Peter. You look dead tired. She should start to improve over the next few days."

Peter nodded, and left. Susan carefully washed Freya's face, and decided not to wake her for breakfast, to give the girl some rest. Thankfully, Edmund had taken Lune, Corin and all their Archenland subjects, to see the Narnian fleet.

Freya until eleven at night. She very slowly opened her eyes. The only light was coming from the fire. She could just make out a figure, staring into the fire. She heard them give a troubled sigh. There was a knock on the door. The figure got up and opened it.

"Can I come in?"

"She's sleeping."

"I just want to see her."

"It's not a good time. She's very weak. She doesn't need to be stressed."

"I need to ask her something. It's very important. I can't wait anymore."

"Leos. This is not a good time." Peter snapped. "I suggest you go and get some rest."

There was a silence. "She doesn't love you, Your Majesty. I suggest you pay some attention to King Lune's niece." She heard the door close sharply. Her head hurt too much to figure out what was going on. She pushed herself up. Peter came over to her.

"What are you doing? Lay back down." He gently laid her back on the pillows.

"Who was that at the door?"

Peter looked away saying. "Leos."

Freya tried to turn his head to meet hers. To make him understand. "Peter…" he got up and walked towards the fire. "Get some sleep." Was all he said.

Freya turned away to the cold and the dark.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Plot really starts to move on in next chapter. Don't forget to review. I do take on board all comments and do appreciate them.

Thank you!

S x


	11. Freedom

As the days passed, Freya slowly grew in strength. Lucy, Edmund, Susan, Leos and Corin would come at intervals to entertain her. She didn't see much of Peter, but she supposed he was busy. However, after about a week, she had seen nothing of Peter.

"Where's Peter, Ed? I haven't seen him for days. I haven't done anything to upset him have I?" she asked him, when they were playing cards one afternoon.

"Oh no…he's…in conferences with Lune." He said quickly. They were by the window, and at that moment, Freya spotted King Lune coming back from a morning's horse-riding with Susan and Lucy who had been showing him around Narnia. No Peter in sight.Freya turned back to Edmund, deciding not to tell him what he had seen.

She gave him a smile. "Two Aces. I win."

Edmund sighed. "When did you get this good?"

"Edmund, the games you can play on a ship's deck become limited. Cards were my only option. We use to play for water rations and limes." She said giving him a cheeky smile.

Edmund eventually left, and Freya sat by the window. She was restless. She was itching to get outside, on a horse, to escape the confined captivity of her bedroom. She sighed._ 'Why am I so weak?' _she wondered. _'No wonder Peter is avoiding me. But he seemed to care…' _she thought back to about a week ago, when she kept having that nightmare as her fever reached its peak. He had comforted her, held her in his arms, while she cried. _'He was probably doing what he thought was his duty.' _She thought bitterly. At that point, Susan walked in.

"Good afternoon Freya, How are you today?"

"Great. Can I go outside now?" Freya pleaded.

Susan laughed. "Not for another week I'm afraid."

"I see nothing funny about that." Freya muttered.

"I just came to see how you were. I had better be going now though, King Lune wants to see the giants for some reason. I have to sort it." she gave a smile and left.

"Another week! Damn that Susan. I'll be out within two days. Just you watch." Freya muttered to the door.

One thing to learn about Freya Bassing. She was a very determined lady.

That night, Freya ate her dinner with gusto and went to bed early, to build up her strength. She didn't let anyone know about her plan. Why? Because they would try and prevent her. There was no way she would wait another 5 days before being set free. All next day, she sat by the window, listening to horses neighing, the chatter of the gardeners and passing people below. She longed to be with them and excitement grew inside her.

'_Tomorrow morning.'_ She thought.

* * *

_(Note. This is about 4 days prior to the above section.)_

Peter had avoided Freya for two days, ever since her fever had broken. He had felt bad about it, but he gave himself tasks, to keep him busy. He knew if he saw her, he would fall for her again and he had to stop himself doing that. One morning, he was staring out of his study window out onto the Narnian plains, waiting for Lune and his subjects to arrive. He hoped Leos wouldn't be there. He was finding it difficult to look at him without wanting to throttle him. Lucy was there busy scribbling a letter.

'_Probably to Tumnus,' _he pondered. His mind once again drifted to the girl in bed several floors above him. He wondered how she was doing.

"Lu,"

"Yes."

"How's Freya faring?"

She gave him a puzzled look. "Why don't you go and see for yourself."

"I'm too busy."

Lucy looked pointedly at the empty study before giving a sigh of frustration. "Still fairly weak, but stronger than before. She pointed out that her dinner was the same everyday, which is a good sign I suppose."

Peter gave a chuckle. Lucy looked at him pointedly. "Go up and see her." She said firmly.

"No."

"Peter-"

At that moment, Lune strode in. "Sorry we're late your Highnesses." He boomed. "We were waiting for someone." He moved aside.

* * *

Annaline walked hesitantly forward. Her chestnut curls fell down her back like a waterfall. Her deep blue eyes scanned the room, before falling onto the two monarchs who were staring at her. She curtsied deeply.

"This is my niece, Princess Annaline. You remember King Peter, I spoke to you about her?"

Peter nodded dumbly. Lucy shot Peter a look. "Welcome, Princess Annaline. I do hope you find your stay enjoyable."She said.

"I wanted to broaden her horizons, so I thought I would show her a little bit of politics." Replied Lune.

"Very good." Was all Peter could muster.

Princess Annaline was stunning. She was beautifully slim, walked with grace and elegance, and had enchanting beauty. She could turn any head when she entered a room.

After the conference was over, (in which Peter was rather distracted) Susan and Lucy pulled Peter aside. Susan had come in halfway through, and had been very annoyed at Peter's sudden interest in Princess Annaline.

"Haven't you forgotten someone?" Susan hissed.

"No. I haven't." Peter replied angrily.

"You've avoided Freya for days and she's noticed. She thinks she's done something wrong."

"If you don't love her, fine. But she is your friend. She deserves an explanation." Piped up Lucy. They both looked at her in surprise. It was very unlike Lucy to get involved in arguments.

"Exactly. I don't know what went on between you, but something changed. Freya has no idea what it is, so maybe you'd better tell her." Susan continued.

"Nothing went on. Someone just got in the way." Peter mumbled.

"Leos." Susan sighed. She glanced to the handsome young delegate, who was discussing something with Lord Byron. "Peter, you can't think-"

"If you don't mind," Peter interrupted crossly. "I have to go change. I will speak with you later." With that he stalked off.

"Oh dear," groaned Lucy. "I knew Archenland would cause trouble."

"Poor Freya." Muttered Susan. "She has no idea."

Over the next few days, while Freya lay upstairs fretting as to what she had done, Annaline was shown the sights of Narnia by Peter. They spent nearly all day together, laughing, joking and chatting, while his siblings wondered how this would affect Freya once she returned.

"Maybe she'll have left by the time she's better." Lucy said hopefully.

"I wish, Lu. Have you seen how happy Lune's looking recently? If he has his way, this will go all the way to marriage." Edmund replied glumly.

Lucy said nothing.

* * *

It was the night before Freya 'escaped her prison' as she put it. She was about to lay out her riding clothes, when-

"Thank you for today Peter. It was a lovely picnic. I had no idea that your trees could dance so well!" the woman laughed merrily.

"It was my pleasure Annaline." Freya moved closer to the door. Her heart pounding. There was a silence. She heard an intake of breath.

"Peter!" It was Lucy. She heard a tut of annoyance. Freya went back to bed and buried under the covers. _'Were they about to kiss?'_ she wondered_. 'Is this King Lune's niece? I hear she's the beauty of Archenland. How could I ever compete? I just couldn't.' _With these thoughts, Freya fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

It was a grey dawn. Freya slipped into her clothes, a shiver of excitement running through her body. She slipped out of her room silently, and ran lightly down the stairs. She felt stronger than ever. As she passed the Dining Hall, she heard a patter of footsteps. She ducked quickly behind a near statue of a centaur. It was only a maid. She eventually managed to get out of one of the many side doors unnoticed. She kept to the early morning shadows of the castle, until she realised that Cair Paravel was still sleeping. Not even the stable boys would be up. She chuckled to herself. _'I am an idiot sometimes.' _she thought. However, she only felt safe when she was in the stable surrounded by the familiar stamp of hooves, the occasional snort and the sharp smell of horse. She felt more at home here, than any dance room, no matter what her mother said. She crept over to Judan's stall. He whinnied with delight at seeing her. Freya pressed a finger against her lips.

"Come on, old boy." She whispered. "I need to feel free. Up for an early morning gallop?"

"Need you even ask?"

Freya beamed at him. "A horse after my own heart." She silently saddled him up. As quietly as possible, they made their way across the cobbled courtyard and out through the gates. Judan kept trying to lift his hooves, to stop them making to much noise. The sight kept wanting to make Freya laugh, but that would burst their cover. Once they were out the gates, Freya mounted, and looked out across the vast space. She breathed in the air. She knew she would be murdered by Susan when she got back, but it was worth it. She spurred Judan into a gallop, and they were off. At one point she thought she'd never make it. But she did and now she could feel the wind in her hair, the air stinging her cheek, refreshing and rejuvenating her, making her alive again. She let out a loud, free laugh. Judan whinnied with her, and they just rode.

When the sun was risen in the sky, they stopped by a tree. Freya dismounted and lay on the grass, a beam on her face.

"Oh Judan," she said breathlessly. "You have no idea how brilliant this is. I couldn't wait to get out of the castle, leave all my worries-"

"Worries?" Judan interrupted. "What worries?"

Freya turned to him. "Promise you won't tell?"

"Freya I'm a horse. All I talk with the other horses, is food and subjects along those lines. Not our rider's secrets. I have many secrets about former riders that would make your hair curl."

Freya laughed.

"Well?" asked Judan.

"Well, it's Peter."

"Ah."

Freya ignored that and continued.

"He seems to be ignoring me. He didn't come up to see me for over a week, while I was ill. I know that sounds selfish, but I thought he cared." Freya stopped herself. She didn't want anyone to know about that night, where she had her nightmare. That was between her and Peter. "Susan, Lucy and Edmund all came up and talked with me or played cards. Peter just didn't want to know. I don't know what I did wrong. Also now, there's Princess Annaline. I've never seen her, but she's rumoured to be the beauty of Archenland. How could I compete Judan? I feel as if he's replaced me, but I don't know why. Edmund claimed that Peter's been busy with Lune, but I know he's lying. He's been spending his time with Annaline. This may sound so selfish Judan, but I felt like I was close to him, and now I feel like I've been replaced…just like that." Hot tears pricked her eyes.

Judan nuzzled her hand. "I'll never replace you."

Freya smiled through her tears. "Thank you Judan."

"Anyway." Judan continued. "You've got the other three, Leos and Corin."

"That's the thing. I think Leos is the problem."

"I think Peter thinks that Leos loves me. Which is absolutely ridiculous. I see Leos only as a friend."

"Well, show him that."

Freya shook her head. "I don't know how. I expect he's besotted with Annaline by now." She gave a sad sigh. Judan climbed to his feet.

"Come on. I want to do some jumping." He said authoritatively. Freya smiled and climbed on.

"You laways know what to say Judan."

After about 15 minutes, Judan stopped suddenly.

"Freya."

"What?"

"Look ahead. It looks like Peter has come to fetch you with someone else, who I can't quite make out."

Freya peered. The other figure looked like a woman. However, they stopped by a tree and sat down. Freya sighed and wheeled Judan around. "I wish Judan. I wish." She muttered. For she knew exactly who the other figure was and she could never be her.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

I promise a turning point in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! I really appreciate them, and take all comments on board.

Thank you again for reading!

S x


	12. Didn't mean it?

"See you when I next can old boy." Freya muttered, giving Judan a pat on the nose before slipping out of the stable. It was only when she got outside that she noticed a flaw in her plan.

'_How on earth am I meant to get back without being noticed?' _It was about midday, and as usual, Cair Paravel was a hub of activity. Any conferences with Archenland would have adjourned for lunch meaning delegates were milling around the gardens. There were no shadows to disguise her. There was no choice; she would have to run for it. She darted into the nearest door she could find. She came out near the library.

'_Phew!'_ muttered Freya before remembering that the library was very close to the conference room. Freya sprinted to a set of side stairs and dashed up them until she reached her floor. _'Nearly there. Nearly there and my plan has come off.'_ She could see her bedroom door. She made her way towards it but froze when Susan came out. She couldn't run. She had been spotted. Susan stood there with her arms folded.

"Where have you been?!" Susan asked sternly.

"Um…stretching my legs." she lied.

"In your riding breeches."

Freya looked down in mock pretence. "Oh yes, I didn't realise I was wearing these…I thought I was wearing a dress."

"Really? But how are your breeches mud-spattered?"

"I…Ur…like them that way."

"How did a twig get in your hair?"

'_Damn!' _"Um… a bird flew in through my window and dropped it on my head?" she said hopefully. Susan's mouth twitched. She then burst out laughing. Freya smiled.

"Oh Freya, you are the worst liar in the world! I am glad you're better though." Susan said through spurts of laughter, giving her friend a hug. "I must go and tell Lucy the good news." With that, she ran off.

As soon as she left, Freya's mood dampened as she remembered Peter and Annaline together... alone- Her thoughts were interrupted by a small chuckle behind her. She wheeled around. It was Peter.

* * *

"Oh, It's you Your Majesty." She mumbled. "I'm surprised you even remember I'm here." She said quietly.

Peter stiffened. "I was busy."

"With Annaline?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I'm not as stupid as you think I am! I know you haven't come to see me because you've been with Annaline! I know that sounds selfish but I thought you cared!" Freya burst out.

"That is selfish! Besides why should I care? You seemed perfectly fine without me! I doubt you even knew I existed when you were with Leon!" He replied angrily.

"It's Leos! And what does that suppose to mean?"

"You know what it means!" They were both shouting be now.

"No I don't! But you seem to know what you're talking about, so why don't you enlighten me?"

"You don't need enlightening! How dare you refer to me and Princess Annaline when you and Leos are no better! You fling yourself at anyone that will have you!"

"How dare you! You can talk! You're the most arrogant person I've ever met! You think you're the gift to women don't you! Well, you're wrong! And now you have the gall to stand before me and practically call me a whore! I can't believe you!" They were practically screaming at each other now.

"Me! You're so weak as to fall for looks and charisma! As soon as someone better comes along you go after them. I'll have you know that Annaline has a wonderful personality! Unlike you, Daddy's precious little girl. I bet you know nothing of the horrors of this world? I bet you were one of those prissy girls, who never mixed with commoners or people of a certain class. You're snobby, egoistical and you think you're the best there is!"

Hot tears pricked Freya's eyes.

"I'm not a Daddy's girl! How could you know whether I've seen the horrors of war! You know nothing about me! You claim to be caring, but you've either got a heart of stone, or you're heartless!"

They were glaring at each other now. Peter's blue eyes blazed into Freya's fiery deep brown ones. Both were too angry to speak anymore. The words they had just spoken to each other hung in the space between them, turning each of them bitter with anger. Freya held back the tears which were threatening to flow. She didn't mean anything which she had just said, but his words cut her like a knife. Cold and sharp.

Peter was shaking with anger. He hadn't meant what he had just said, but her words were so cold. Was that her opinion of him?

'_There's no way I'm telling him I didn't mean it. He obviously did.' _Thought Freya.

'_There's no way I'm telling her I didn't mean it. She however did.' _Thought Peter.

Freya couldn't bear it anymore. She turned away, hot tears beginning to slide down her cheeks. She heard Peter turn away just as she did.

Lucy winced as she heard two bedroom doors slam. She was in a state of shock. She had overheard the whole argument and couldn't believe what had been said. She turned away shaken and went to relate the incident to Edmund and Susan. They would know what to do.

* * *

Freya lay on her bed, her face to her pillow, tears streaming down her face_. 'How could he say those things? How could I say those things? Does he really think I'm a prissy Daddy's girl?' _She wondered. Her thoughts, however, soon turned to anger. _'How dare he think I know nothing of the horrors of the world? What does he know? He doesn't know what I've been through. He forgets my country is at war, while I am stuck here unable to help my country, and hear of the deaths of friends by letter. He is not the High King I thought he was.' _But her thoughts turned to the night when he cradled her through her nightmares and a small sob escaped her.

* * *

Peter sat on his bed his head in his hands. _'Does she really mean what she said? But how could I have said those things? I had no right. Does she really think I'm arrogant and uncaring…heartless?'_ But his thoughts soon grew in bitterness. _'How dare she say those things about me and Annaline, when she and Leos are just as bad. She's never even met Annaline and doesn't know what a bubbling personality she has.' _But he soon grew subdued as he, like Freya, remembered the night she had clung to him, and had woken calling his name. '

* * *

Lucy was downstairs relating the whole incident to Edmund and Susan. 

"Do you think they meant what they said?" Lucy asked timidly.

"No." said Edmund grimly. "It was all said in the heat of an argument. They know that, but they're never going to admit it."

"How can you be so sure?" sighed Susan. "I'd better go and talk to Freya. Ed, you talk to Peter."

"What about me?" piped up Lucy.

"Tell Lune, there's been a delay due to…conflict of interests."

* * *

Freya was curled up and stared into the empty fire. There was a knock on the door. Freya stayed silent. There was a pause, before another knock. "Freya, it's me, Su. Can I come in?" Freya said nothing. Susan came in. Freya's eyes were red and puffy. Her cheeks were tear-stained. "Oh, Freya." Susan said softly.

"He hates me."

"Freya, he doesn't hate you."

"He thinks I'm a…prissy, selfish, snobby Daddy's girl."

"He doesn't mean that."

"Did Lucy tell you he practically called me a whore?"

"Yes, yes he did." Susan said quietly. "But that's not like Peter at all, I swear Freya."

"People aren't what they seem." She was silent for a while. "He doesn't have a clue about my problems involving war. I was as far from a prissy Daddy's girl as you could get. Susan…I'm not weak am I? I don't…act like a…like a whore do I?"

"Don't be ridiculous Freya you could never be compared to a whore. Peter was angry that's all and Peter knows that you're not any of those things he said."

"Then why did he say it?"

Susan was silent.

* * *

"She hates me."

"Oh Peter, don't be so silly. She's angry that's all."

"How could she think that I'm arrogant?"

"That's not like Freya. You know that Peter."

"I was angry. But she believes I'm shallow enough to think I'm what women want?"

"She's angry. So were you. She didn't mean those things."

"Then why did she say them?"

* * *

Edmund met Susan eyes as he left Peter's room. They both shook their heads helplessly and left to go and tell Lucy.

The same thoughts were running through two people's heads the rest of the day.

'_I didn't mean it._'

* * *

Harsh words I know, but that's how it goes. I did promise plot progression. Don't forget to review, I do take on all comments and really appreciate them. Thanks for reading! 

S x


	13. The Justice Pride

"This is starting to get really, really bad. I thought they would have made up by now." Edmund muttered to Susan.

It was a bright, sunny morning and the castle was enjoying breakfast. However, the weather didn't reflect the mood of some people in Cair Paravel. Peter and Freya both had black clouds over their heads. They spoke to each other only when it was completely and utterly necessary and even then their tone to each other was like ice.

"That's just wishful thinking. I have a horrible feeling that this may stretch out for a long time to come. But it has only been several days" Susan muttered back.

"Is that all?" was the reply.

Freya picked at her toast. She refused to look up at the top table, otherwise Peter would see the hurt that she couldn't hide in her eyes. Her mind was wandering more and more to Aranon. She had had no word for ages. She hadn't seen Jack since before her fever. She was lonely. Admittedly, she did have Corin, Leos, Edmund, Susan and Lucy, but the three siblings were often caught up in politics, which Corin was often dragged into, and she was trying to subtly avoid Leos, as she was scared what he might ask her. She remembered that night when she was ill, and he had tried to come in, but Peter had stopped him._ 'But I have something really important to ask her.' _echoed around her mind.

She decided right there and then to go down to see the ship that day. It would be nice to see a friendly face, get out of the castle, and, Freya thought looking down, and get out of this dress. She got up, taking her piece of toast with her and left the breakfast room.

Peter watched her go, wondering where she was going. He didn't like looking at her because he filled with guilt at the same time as feeling slightly angry. He sighed.

"Are you quite well your Majesty?"

"Yes, thank you Annaline." He said smiling at the woman before him. She had been his rock, during this time with Freya. He hadn't told her what had been going on, and she didn't want to know, she just cheered him up.

Susan watched her brother with Annaline. She couldn't disprove, as Annaline had been incredibly supportive, but she was sure her brother felt something for Freya that could easily overpower his feelings for Annaline. Susan got up and went to go find her, to talk to her or at least to find out where she was going.

Susan entered Freya's room just as she was pulling her hair back into a braid. She was dressed in her riding breeches.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yes, to the ship. I want to see how it's getting along."

"Can't wait to leave?" Susan joked half-heartedly.

"No, I just want to see the sailors. I haven't seen them for ages. Besides, I'm strong enough to make it, so, why not?"

"How long will you be?"

"Oh, just the day. I'll be there by lunch and back by nightfall. Don't worry Susan. I'll be fine." She gave her friend a smile.

"Need to get out?" she asked.

Freya frowned. "Something like that. Anyway, I'd better be going."

"Freya-" Freya had already left the room. Susan sighed.

Freya always skirted the subject involving her and Peter. She didn't want to remember it as it brought back the relationship they did have but was destroyed. She made her way to the stables, called hello to the stable boys and tacked up Judan.

"Oo, Freya not so tight, I've just eaten."

"Grumpy mood today Judan?" She said smiling. "Come on, we're off on a trip."

"Intriguing. Where to?"

Freya mounted, and adjusted herself before saying. _'The Justice Pride.'_

"What is that a ship?"

"Well, how many horses or places do you know called that?" she said sarcastically.

Judan thought for a moment. "Good point."

Freya laughed. "Come on then, let's go." With that they were off.

* * *

"Are you sure she's perfectly well enough to ride all that way? It's a fair distance." Edmund said in response to Susan's news of Freya's trip. 

"Well, I think so. Even if she wasn't do you really think I'd be able to stop her?"

Edmund grinned. "True. Very true."

They were sitting waiting for Lune to arrive. Lucy came in.

"Right, let's get this over with."

Edmund laughed. "They won't be here much longer. Not more than a week."

"You'd better be right." Lucy said darkly.

Peter walked in, a small smile playing on his face. Susan and Edmund looked at each other. "Annaline." They muttered in unison.

* * *

The sun was just about to reach its highest point in the sky when Freya arrived at the _Justice Pride_. The first person who spotted her was Jack. He grabbed her in a huge hug. 

"How are you? We were all really worried ever since we heard you were ill. Are you better?"

"Yes, I'm fine Jack. I'm fine. How did you know?"

"High King Peter sent us word. We were all so worried. But we couldn't come and visit, we had so much wok to do. Hey, everyone, Freya's here!"

Freya was showered with hugs and claps on the back. All the sailors viewed Freya as their younger sister and they were all fond of her. Freya's face had fallen at the sound of Peter's name, but she had masked it behind a cheery smile. The Captain decided to take lunch there and then. Food was passed out, and the mood was merry and joyful as the crew sat in the shade resting from the sun. Freya blocked out her argument with Peter, and for the first time in several days, she became herself.

"So, how long before the ship sets sail?" Freya asked Jack through a mouthful of lunch.

"Couple of week's p'raps? Then it depends on the sea. They're setting into autumn here." This was true. The summer was coming to an end as the leaves were starting to be tinged with brown and the air had a slightly cooler note. "It could mean the sea gets really rough. We may just to have to go when the sea's calm enough and do minor repairs while we're sailing. We can't delay our voyage any longer. Or…" Jack trailed off.

"Or…what?" Freya asked suspiciously.

"Freya, we…we may have to return home."

Freya just stared at him. "Home?" she whispered.

Jack nodded. "If the war gets any worse, Lord Bassing will need us. He'll need all the men he can get."

"How bad is it?" Freya asked Jack, fearing the worse.

"They're stronger than your father and Lord Welsson originally thought."

Freya didn't press Jack any further. She didn't want to know. "Still, I'd get to see Maria again!" Jack said cheerfully. "I'm dying for some good food." He said giving her a wink. "It's fine for you, up in the castle. You get good food! I swear if I see one more lime, I'm going to eat my hat!"

A smile played on Freya's face. She hugged him. Jack looked taken aback.

"As lovely as that was, what was that for?"

"Just felt like it." Was the muffled reply from Jack's chest.

"Freya." Jack said sternly, pulling her back. "What's wrong?" A tear escaped Freya. Jack's face softened. "Hey, Freya, what's wrong? What's happened?" Freya told Jack everything. Her and Peter, the argument, Leos. When she was finished, she felt drained of emotion. Jack had listened throughout and when she was finished, he gave her a huge hug. "If you ever need me, just send word, and I'll be there in a jiffy." Freya nodded. "Don't worry about it Freya. It will pass. Trust me."

"Thanks Jack."

"Don't worry about it. You'd better be getting back. It's getting late."

Freya said goodbye to the crew and mounted Judan. Jack came over. "Just send word." He gave her a smile and a wink, and gave Judan a pat. Freya wheeled around and set off.

* * *

Dusk was ending when they got back to Cair Paravel, Freya left Judan in the stables and went in search of food. She was heading down the west passage when somebody grabbed her arm. It was Leos. 

"Hello."

"Hello." Freya replied hesitantly.

"I've been looking for you all day. Where have you been. I've been bored stiff!"

Freya laughed weakly. "Just been visiting the ship that's all."

"Oh, that's fine. I thought you were avoiding me."

"No, why would I do that?"

"You tell me." He stepped closer.

"Well, I wasn't. I guess I've been acting differently as I've not been sleeping well."

"Really, are you well?" he asked concernedly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Honest."

"Listen, Freya." He stepped even closer so there bodies were almost touching. "We're leaving soon."

"Oh?" Freya tried to edge away, but Leos blocked her. Leos shuffled even closer. "I was wondering-," he whispered in her ear.

"Leos, I have to go." Freya said firmly.

He stopped her. "No, you don't." He pushed her against the wall. She was completely trapped and helpless. She noted there was a very slight tone of danger in his voice.

"I was wondering," he murmured in her ear which sent shivers down her spine. "If…" he said as he fingered a strand of her hair. "If you would come with me."

* * *

Thanks for reading! 

Please review, I take everything on board and welcome your comments!

Thanks,

S x


	14. Escaping Tears

"Please. Come with me." Leos pleaded again. Freya stared at him in a state of shock.

"Leos, how could I-?" she started.

"It would be simple. You and me. Just us. No-one else, think of it Freya. We'd be together forever. My house, it's fairly big and overlooks the sapphire blue Archenland seas. It's a lovely home. You'd be happy there."

"Leos, please I-," Freya struggled to get free, but Leos increased his grip. He was starting to leave marks oh her wrists. He was suffocating her now and she was pinned against the wall so much so that it was starting to leave grooves in her back. "Leos, please, let me go." She said desperately.

"No, please, Freya, I need you with me. I knew it was you ever since we first met."

Freya was pinned against the wall. She was starting to feel sick, there was a lump in her throat from holding back fearful tears. Thoughts raced through her mind. _What if I say no? What will he do? _Leos's voice was edged with danger. Freya did not want to find out what that danger would unleash.

"Leos, it's not that simple. I can't just leave-," Freya tried again. Her voice was shaky.

"It is Freya. It is. I love you." Those were the words Freya did not want to hear. Just then, Leos kissed her softly. Freya could do nothing about it. She screamed inside. She didn't want this. She wanted him to stop. But he had pinned her so tight, she couldn't move.

"See, didn't you feel anything?" he murmured softly.

_No! _The kiss did nothing. It did not set her on fire, or make her heart pound. She struggled against him again, in a desperate attempt to be kept free. He just tightened his grip once more. Freya let out a whimper of pain.

"Leos, I can't. I just can't." she mumbled. Tears were threatening.

"Yes, yes you can. Please Freya. I love you, come with me." Freya was weakening. She wanted to say yes, just to be set free. A sudden memory flashed through her mind. Saying goodbye to her father. _"Freya, you will have to be strong during this journey. Just remember this: You are Freya Bassing. My daughter. Never be forced into anything Freya, no matter what strays in your path. There is too much at stake. You have always been strong enough to know your own heart; don't battle with yourself. Promise me Freya." _

_"I promise father." _

Freya felt a glimmer of strength. "No." she whispered. It was barely audible. Leos stepped back.

"What?" he asked dangerously.

"No, Leos, I can't." Her voice was shaking.

"But Freya, I love you. Don't you feel the same?"

Freya couldn't bring herself to say the words. She gave a slight shake of the head. "I'm sorry." She whispered again.

Leos released her. Freya didn't release how much he'd been crushing her. She finally felt able to breathe. Leos was standing in front of her. His eyes were sad. "But Freya I thought we were close."

"You are my friend, Leos."

"But surely you felt something?" Freya shook her head. "Please, Freya, I beg of you again. Come with me. I need you." He asked pleadingly.

"No." She replied faintly.

A dangerous expression crossed Leos's face. "You'll live to regret this Freya. Just you watch. You'll wish you'd never said no to me." He said venomously and left.

Freya's knees gave way and she sank to the floor. The tears which had been threatening, escaped the prison of her throat and she brought up her knees up to her chest, not bothering to stem the flow of tears. She cried quietly, not wanting to draw attention to the passage. She buried her face in her arms, her hair, now completely devoid of a braid, falling like a curtain, hiding her face. She was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to hear the sound of several pairs of feet coming around the corner. Someone knelt before her. An arm went around her shoulders.

"Freya?" She didn't turn her face to see them. She just wanted to be left alone. "Freya please look up." Someone else was kneeling by her. Another hand was smoothing her hair. The voice was soft.

"What happened Freya?" this was another voice filled with concern. Freya lifted her head. Around her were the four siblings. Susan and Edmund were kneeling in front of her. Susan was looking at her, filled with worry. The arm around her shoulders went away and soon Lucy was in view.

"Please, Freya. You have to tell us. What's wrong?"

Freya opened her mouth to say something but no words came out.

"It was Leos, wasn't it?" Susan asked. Freya nodded.

"What did he do Freya?" Edmund's voice was tinged with anger. Freya shook her head, but couldn't hack it. She got up and fled for her rooms. There was the sound of feet following. She didn't know where she was going or where she was. She passed doors, ran through corridors, ducked behind tapestries but eventually she opened a door and sank into the corner, no longer crying quietly.

She cried for the loss of friends in Peter and now Leos, the guilt she felt for turning him down, she cried as she may never see her homeland again as it use to be, or maybe her parents… the tears flowed for many reasons, but Freya was too drained to differentiate between them, as she fell into a deep, dark, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy had searched for what seemed like hours. They were now in Peter's study. 

"What do you think he did?" Lucy asked timidly.

"I don't know. But whatever he did, he's going to pay." Edmund replied dangerously, staring into the fire. Lucy stifled a yawn. Somewhere, deep in the castle, a clock struck one.

"We'd better get to bed. We can't find her now without waking the whole castle. She's not gone out, she ran in the opposite direction to the stables. Don't worry we'll find her in the morning." Susan soothed.

"And Leos." Peter said through gritted teeth. Susan nodded. They split up outside Peter's study, all going there separate ways.

Peter walked down the main corridor. His mind full of worry. He wanted to say sorry to Freya for what he said, and find out what Leos had done. As he walked past the library door. A thought suddenly struck him. _Did anyone check in here? _He wondered and he gently pushed the door open. The library was a vast room. Moonlight streamed through the windows decorating the library floor. Peter listened. Nothing. He began to look.

It seemed like an eternity until he was deep in the heart of the huge library when he heard a very faint snuffling. He moved towards it. In a dark corner where the Nymph bookcase met the wall, a dark figure was curled up. Peter ran towards her. He bent down, to take a closer look at her. The moon moved from behind the cloud illuminating her face. She was sleeping, with her knees brought up to her chest. He noticed the huge strips of red, with the shapes of fingers on her wrists. Anger boiled within him. Her eyes were puffy from all the crying and her face wore a troubled, worried expression. Very gently, he picked her up in his arms. She turned towards his warmth. She seemed fairly cold from curling up on the stone floor. Peter looked down at her, an expression of anxiety and anger on his face. He turned towards the library door, Freya curled up in his arms.

* * *

Thanks for reading! 

Sorry it's so short. Don't forget to review! I appreciate all comments and constructive criticism welcome.

Thanks again,

S x


	15. In the library

Freya felt like she was wrapped in a lovely warm cocoon. She soon twigged that this was actually her duvet. She rolled in an attempt to get out and hit the floor.

"Ow!" she said rubbing her head. She looked down. She was still in her riding breeches. Events of last night came flooding back. She remembered running away and falling asleep in a dark corner, but then how did she get here? She stood up and went to the bathroom to throw some cold water on her face. She looked in the mirror. _'What a sight.' _There were huge bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, her eyes were puffy and her throat dry from all the crying the night before. Freya dunked her head in the basin in an attempt to zap some vitality back. She threw on the first garment she picked out of the wardrobe. She tunred and stared at the door she was about to leave through.

_'How am I meant to face him? What if he says something? Should I respond? Suppose someone asks about the marks on my wrist?' _These thoughts ran threw her mind. She took a deep breath. _'Calm down Freya. Breathe. Act as if it's just a normal day. He'd get more satisfaction from you not turning up. Chin up girl.' _Her stomach rumbled in agreement. _Besides, I'm starving. _Freya opened her door and slipped out. She would have to ask Susan how she got to her bed last night. She certainly wouldn't have gone up on her own accord; she still couldn't find her own room in daylight, let alone in the dark and through a sheen of tears.

She was wrapped up in her own thoughts as she entered the breakfast room. She sat down at her place not aware of the five pairs of eyes focused on her. She pulled her bowl towards her, poured something in it and added some form of liquid. As she munched, her eyes drifted up to the window, which showed the grey, drizzly day it was outside. She was gradually becoming aware of the eyes that were focused on her. It was not a nice feeling. She munched her breakfast, her eyes either focused on the bowl or the window. She left hurriedly and leant against the wall by the door with her eyes closed. _'That has got to be one of the longest breakfasts in my entire life.' _She dreaded one of the Pevensies coming up to talk to her about it, as that was the last thing she wanted to do. Even worst, say she ran into Leos? She thought as she walked until she hit something solid. Freya didn't really want to look up, dreading who it might be. But politeness won over and she looked up. It was a woman.

"Hello." Her voice was silky and melodic. Princess Annaline stood before her. She was indeed the beauty of Archenland.

"Hello." Freya's reply was faint. She felt so small next to her. For Freya knew from first glances that Annaline was everything Freya wasn't.

"I'm Princess Annaline. And yourself?"

"Lady Freya Bassing, Your Highness." Freya said as she bobbed into a curtsey.

"I was wondering Lady Freya, have you seen High King Peter this morning? He was troubled yesterday evening, and I wanted to make sure he was well." There was a genuine expression of concern on her soft face. Freya knew then that Peter was right, Annaline did have a lovely personality, and no doubt a heart of gold.

"I believe he's in the breakfast room, Your Highness."

"How did he seem?"

"I'm not sure, I was preoccupied myself."

Annaline smiled at her. "You too are well, I hope?"

"As well as can be your majesty." Freya could feel herself warming to her, even though she was with Peter. "I do hope you too are well."

"Me? I am perfectly well." She let out a merry laugh, like the tinkling of bells. "Indeed, I feel so much more free in Narnia than in Archenland. I know that sounds silly, but I do."

"It does not sound silly at all Princess, for I feel the very same."

"Please. Enough of these titles. It's Annaline." They beamed at one another. "I hope we shall speak soon Freya. I am intrigued by your homeland." She gave a bright smile and set off for the breakfast room. Freya turned on her heel. She was about to go in general direction of somewhere, which she hadn't quite decided yet, when someone leapt on her.

"Argh! What are you doing? Get off me!!!" she yelled.

Corin gave her a grin and helped her up. "Good morning." He said jovially before his face took a more serious note. "Listen, Freya. We're leaving soon. Today or tomorrow. Apparently, King Edmund and King Lune had a slight disagreement about, well…something. My eavesdropping skill was found out at that point and I didn't hear the rest."

Freya felt mixed up. On the one hand, she would miss Corin. But on the other, Leos would leave. She gave Corin a hug. "I'll be sorry to see you go. Try and write. Although I don't suppose you're much of a letter-writer are you?" she said cheekily.

Corin shot her a look. "What do you think?" Freya gave him a playful punch.

"Come on Your Majesty. Let's play cards." She said heading off in the direction of the library.

"But you always win!" Corin called after her.

"Why do you think I like playing them?" was the reply that came over her shoulder. Corin always cheered Freya up. He was only a year younger than her, and brought out her cheeky, mischievous spark. He reminded her of her younger brother, Gildan.

Freya was one of four children and the only girl. Her supposed 'cousin' also lived with them, when in actual fact, she was her god sister. If there is such a thing.

Freya was the second of the four. Her elder brother, Phileaus, was the spitting image of her father, in looks and personality. Determined, fiercely loyal, with the mind of a warrior, Phileaus and Freya were always fairly close. Then, Rogern, next after Freya. For some reason, those two just never gelled. There was the odd occasion when they would get on, but they just tended to ignore each other. Gildan was the youngest of the four, and was always getting Freya and himself into trouble with their mother. Freya never minded. Gildan could bring her out of any melancholy mood no matter what and made her day unpredictable and interesting. Corin was a sort of substitute, I suppose.

At that exact moment in time, he was raving about yet another incredible loss on his side. On the other hand, an incredible win on the side of Freya. _'That's the way I like it.'_

One of the bad points of Freya Bassing's personality, was that she was not the best of losers. Fair enough, she could as Phileaus would say, 'Take it like a man,' but she would kick herself for ages afterwards. However, no-one could ever, ever, ever beat Freya Bassing once she had saddled herself on her horse. Especially her Aranonian horse, Tillson. They were unbeatable. It had got her into trouble, especially with her mother.

Floretta Bassing was a fair woman, who had tried all 19 years of Freya's life to turn her into a lady. One thing she had insisted on which Freya didn't resist, was that she would learn how to dance. Therefore, Freya had spent most of her childhood on a horse or in a dance room. Many would say that these were fine skills for a lady to possess, and that Freya was growing into her mother. Well, they were wrong. That was a small part of one side of Freya. She was her father's daughter. She just hadn't had a chance to show it yet. But she would.

Freya was snapped out of her ponderings with a pillow shoved in her face. Corin was sitting across from her with a grin on his face.

"The pillow flew out of my hand!"

Freya rolled her eyes. "I have yet to meet someone whose lies are worse than yours."

Corin looked at her in mock offence, causing Freya to giggle.

"Corin!" a call came from somewhere within the castle.

"What have you done now?" Asked Freya exasperatedly.

"I don't know. Or I don't remember. Maybe it was that vase I broke on the 5th floor." He mused.

"Corin! They're priceless!"

"Well, I didn't mean to do it! It got in the way of my arm!"

"Corin?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you're 18?"

"Well, according to my last birthday, yes. Why do you ask my lady?" A pillow hit him in the face.

"Act your age!" Came the laugh from across the room.

"I do! It's just, it's sometimes boring." He said pulling a puppy dog look at Freya.

"CORIN!!!!!" came the voice again.

"I'd better go, and answer the command!"

He marched out of the room, Freya giggling all the way. As soon as he left however, Freya's mood dampened slightly. Her ponderings about her brothers left a panging for home. There was one person she really didn't miss however.

Her 'cousin' Selwyn. A constant thorn in Freya's side. As young children, they had been close, but as they had grown up they had grew apart. Freya was sick of being compared against Selwyn by her parents, she was annoying, controlling, vain, had no yearn for adventure, and stuck rigidly to how a lady should be, which drove Freya mad. She was infuriated by her cousin's complete lack of interest to live, or to explore, see beyond the confines of the area they lived in. Selwyn almost came along on the voyage, but she was in the middle of a courtship, and it was 'not considered best for either party.' For the first time in her life, Freya was thankful for Selwyn's courtship, normally Freya would have to listen to Selwyn's drones and woes about it, which bored Freya to the very core.

But as much as Freya loved Narnia, there was a gnawing worry inside her. She had heard no word from home, not even from Phileaus, which is very strange. Freya tried to take 'no news is good news' point of view, and consoled herself with the fact that they may not know that she had landed in Narnia, and there would be plenty of post waiting for her in the New Land.

Freya's thoughts were interrupted by Lucy bursting into the library.

"Archenland!"

"What about them?" Freya asked sitting up.

"They're leaving!" Lucy flopped onto the sofa, a look of glee on her face. "No more stuffy Archenland delegates. They're always the stuffiest of them all I think." Lucy suddenly sat up. "Freya! How are you?"

"Me? I'm fine."

Lucy looked at her. "Are you sure? You seemed in a right state last night. What happened?"

"I'm fine Lucy. Honest." Very discreetly, Freya made sure her dress covered her wrist. But eagle-eyed Lucy had noticed.

"What's that?"

"Nothing."

Lucy strode over and pulled back her sleeves. "Oh, Freya. What did he-,"

"Leave it Lucy, please! I don't want to cause trouble!"

"But Freya, the other three need to know."

"No they don't Lucy! Please! ...Please." Freya's voice died away. She sat down. She hadn't realised she'd stood up. "I don't want to seem weak." She said quietly. "My problems are hardly worth getting worked up about, compared to the troubles of the world."

She looked up giving Lucy a smile. "Don't fret Lucy. Nothing came of it." Lucy gave in return a rather uncertain look. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure." Freya said firmly. "Once Archenland have gone, the troubles will simply wash away."

Lucy gave her a frown. "The others are worried you know. You didn't seem yourself at breakfast time, staring into space."

"Yes, well, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night…Lu?"

"Yes."

"Where did I fall asleep last night?"

"In the library."

"Well then, how did I get to my room?"

Lucy gave her a smile. "Peter found you, and carried you to your room I suppose. Why?"

"I was just wondering." Freya looked out of the window. "What a horrible day. No going outside for me today."

"That's not like you." Was the reply from the sofa. Freya said nothing. They sat in silence for a while before Freya spoke up.

"What time is the conferences suppose to start Lu?"

"Oh, Susan and Edmund are covering the morning. Peter and I are spending the morning researching some boring policies of something or other."

"When?"

"Around about now."

The door opened. "Morning Lucy." Peter said brightly, but stopped. "Freya how are you?" he rushed to her.

"I'm fine." She lied. _I wish people would stop asking me that. _Peter knew she was lying, but did nothing about it and didn't press her further. "Did Annaline find you?" she asked cheerfully.

"Um…yes, thank you." He straightened up. "Come on Lucy. Those papers won't find themselves." Lucy groaned and stood up.

"Need any help?" Freya asked.

"Yes please!" Lucy responded.

10 minutes later, the three were all up various ladders up bookcases, searching through books.

"This is so boring." Lucy's voice floated over from the P section. Freya sighed, silently agreeing with her. Just then, she had an idea. She pushed herself off the bookcase side and whizzed along the entire length. She let out a laugh. "Lucy! This is fun!" Lucy came over, spotted what Freya was doing and joined her on the opposite one. Peter came over from the 'L' section wondering what the commotion was about. He smiled watching the two girls as they laughed and sped along clinging onto the ladders.

"Found anything yet?" he called. They stopped. They were breathless and their faces were flushed.

"Yes! Who knew the economics of the Lone Islands could be this fun?" Freya replied, smiling.

However, silence soon fell again as they noted that time was moving on. Freya jumped down from the ladder she was on, and went over to the 'E' section. There she bumped into Peter. "Oh, hello." She said quietly. Peter smiled down at her. There was still some unspoken tension between them.

"Found anything?" he asked.

"Maybe." Her fingers traced the spines of the book. "Listen, Peter. Thank you for finding me…last night. I appreciate it." she said quietly.

Peter looked at her, his blue eyes serious. "Don't mention it." He murmured. Freya turned away, her book in her hands. Peter grabbed her arm. "Freya. What happened last night? You can tell me." He spoke softly. "Why do you think Lune's leaving so early? Edmund had a word with the King, while I went to find…him."

A look of fleeting panic crossed Freya's face. "Peter, you shouldn't have. I can fight my own battles you know." She muttered. "But thanks anyway. What did he say?"

"I couldn't find him." Peter replied. Freya could feel his eyes searching her.

"Oh…good. Best forgotten anyway." She muttered and turned away again.

"Freya." His voice called her back. "I saw your wrists."

She was silent for a moment before: "It doesn't matter. It's nothing." She left before Peter could call her back.

* * *

On the way to their meeting with Lune, Peter turned to Lucy. 

"Do you know what happened last night?"

Lucy sighed. "I wish I knew. She wouldn't tell me. The only person she'd probably tell is Edmund. They grew fairly close while she was ill."

Peter felt a flicker of jealousy. Knowing too well, there had been a time when Freya would have told him.

Lucy continued. "I hope she opens up before she has to go, or maybe we can change her mind so she doesn't have to go!" Lucy said brightly.

"I hope so Lu, I hope so." Peter replied.

* * *

Don't forget to R & R, I know there wasn't a lot of plot progression in this chapter, but it's the beginning of a build-up. Thanks again, 

S x


	16. Of Goodbyes, Picnics and Messages

Before I start, just like to say thank you to all those who have reviewed so far! I love reading them, and appreciate them all! Anyhoo, on with the story!

* * *

Freya was sitting on one of the many stone benches on the gardens of Cair Paravel. She was humming a tune from her childhood while her mind drifted (which Freya's mind was prone to do,) when Edmund found her. It was past lunchtime; Lucy and Peter were wrapping up the politics with Lune, who was due to leave on the morrow. 

"Penny for them." He said sitting beside her.

"Hm? Oh…hello Edmund." She said distractedly. But said no more.

"Well?...Penny for them?" He caught Freya's puzzled expression. "What are you thinking about?" he said smiling.

"Oh. I'm not thinking about anything in particular. Just thinking."

"You know you can tell me Freya."

"I know. It's just…well… I suppose you want to know what happened."

"Only if you want to."

"It's not really very exciting, and I don't know why I got upset about it. It's just…" she trailed off again.

"Well, what did he do?" Edmund prompted.

"He…He asked me to marry him, well, forced me really. There was just…such a danger in his eyes, when I was resisting, that scared me. He wouldn't let me go. I remember struggling, but he just gripped me tighter. Hence, my wrists. There was a point when I thought he would just take me anyway, no matter what I said or did. I felt so weak, Edmund…I hate it. But, I was just so afraid…" she trailed off.

"You're not weak Freya. Leos will pay. I promise." Edmund said firmly.

"Peter tried to find him. He told me." Freya spoke to the ground. Edmund didn't reply. He could sense there was something coming. "Leos said…he said 'I would live to regret it.' I know he'll fulfil those words. I could tell from his eyes. They were full of a dangerous anger that would fester for a while after."

They sat in silence for a while before Edmund piped up. "Why did you refuse?"

Freya looked at him. "I never loved him. Now never will. He couldn't accept it." She gave him a small smile. "See? I told you it was nothing to get het up about."

Edmund looked at her incredulously. "Freya he threatened you! He almost forced you to do something against your will! Of course it's not nothing! He harmed you. Look!" He gestured towards her wrists. _Thank Aslan he doesn't know about the red marks on my back. _Freya thought.

"Freya." He spoke softly. "You aren't weak. You may think it's nothing, but you're wrong. What Leos did, what he said…he should have let you go. Trust me. He will pay." Edmund hugged her. "Feel better?" he asked smiling. Freya nodded.

"Thanks, Ed." She didn't tell Edmund about when Leos had kissed her. She couldn't. It made her feel sick. It began to rain again.

"Come on. Let's get inside to the warmth." Edmund said, helping Freya up.

* * *

"He did what!?" 

"Asked her to marry him." Edmund said coolly watching Peter storm around the room. He was just breaking the news to his siblings about what Freya had told him. She'd gone to find Corin, and Edmund had grabbed the opportunity to talk to them without being interrupted. "Yes, it sounded like he was forcing to her to. He wasn't letting her go even though she was struggling. He just kept increasing his grip."

"Poor Freya." Murmured Susan.

"He said that 'She would live to regret saying no to him.' Freya believes him. She said there was a danger in his eyes that filled her with fear and she reckons he'll still feel sore about this for a long time to come."

Peter had sat down with clenched fists. "Today he was acting like nothing happened. Sitting there with a great big smirk on his face."

"Well, they're leaving tomorrow." Susan soothed.

"He's not getting away with this." Peter said through gritted teeth.

The other three glanced at each other.

"Well, how do you propose we-," Edmund started, but was interrupted by the door opening.

"Lucy, here was that book I was-." Freya stopped. All four of the monarchs were staring at her. Edmund was looking sheepish, Lucy was red with embarrassment, Susan became very interested in the opposite wall and Peter was sitting with his fists clenched. "-talking about." She finished slowly, passing Lucy the book.

"Oh, thanks." Lucy squeaked. Freya smiled nervously at them all and turned to leave.

"Um…Freya wait!" Susan spoke up. Freya turned. "Archenland are leaving tomorrow."

They stared even more intently at her, as if waiting to read her expression, but Freya was an expert at hiding her emotions. She stared at them with a puzzled expression.

"I know…Edmund told me…Well, I'll see you later." As she turned away, Peter spotted the flicker of relief in Freya's eyes. As she exited the room, Peter leapt up and followed her. Small knowing smiles graced the other three.

Freya hurried down the corridor, when she turned the corner, she fell into someone. She froze. Leos stood before her. They stood there, staring at each other. Leos's lip had curled upon seeing her. Freya was about to say something when Peter caught up with her. He saw Leos.

Leos bowed. "Your Majesty." He said smoothly.

"Leos, would you kindly step into my office?" he said through gritted teeth.

"I have first a meeting with King Lune. Would a meeting in twenty minutes be appropriate?"

Peter stood there fuming and just nodded. Leos left.

"Freya." Peter said softly.

"What?" She whipped around. A look flickered across her eyes when she realised it was Peter.

Peter suddenly realised. She was still hurting from their argument. He had forgotten about it because of his worry for her. But she had not. "What is it Peter?" She said. She looked tired, had slumped within herself. He was about to open his mouth to apologise for everything, when he was interrupted.

"Peter!" It was Annaline.

"Um…I'll be with you in a minute."

He turned to Freya. She stopped him, before he could speak. "No, go now. She's leaving tomorrow, these are your last few hours together." She turned away.

* * *

The wind blew lightly over Freya's face, sending stray hairs to skip and dance across the surface. She stood next to a faun named Mr. Tumnus as Cair Paravel said goodbye to Archenland. She curtsied to King Lune and was swept into a huge hug by Corin. "Write to me else I shall die of boredom!" he muttered into her ear. 

"I will, don't worry." She chuckled back.

Just then Leos walked by. She didn't have to curtsey to him, being of a higher station, but he looked at her, his eyes black. Freya didn't know what went on between him and Peter, she didn't want to know. She was just glad he was going. Freya tried to look away from Leos, but his gaze held her like a prisoner, as if he could see right inside her... into her soul. When he looked away, Freya felt slightly shaken. "Are you well, child?" Mr. Tumnus asked concernedly.

"Fine, thank you. Mr. Tumnus." She said smiling at him.

Then to Freya's great surprise, Annaline also embraced her. "It is a pity we never spoke again, Lady Freya, therefore, will you write to me?" She leant closer "I have a smaller attention span than Corin, you know. Your letters will give me something to do."

Freya smiled. "I find that hard to believe Princess, but I certainly shall write." Annaline beamed at her, and they embraced once more. With that, Archenland saddled themselves on horses and set off for home. Once they had left, Lucy did an ecstatic jig on the spot. "Thank Aslan, they're gone!"

"Lucy!" berated Susan, even though she was smiling. _Yes. Thank Aslan. They're gone. _Freya smiled.

The sun was shining, and Freya felt something stir within her, like a sigh. A weight fell off her shoulders as she followed the others inside.

"Freya!" she turned. It was the four monarchs. "It's such a lovely day that we're going for a picnic. Care to join us?"

Freya beamed at them. "I'd love to."

* * *

When they got down to the stables, Freya realised with sudden shock that she was wearing a dress. _Oh, sugar lumps! What the hell am I suppose to do now? _She thought for a moment but nothing was to be done. She shrugged, mounted Judan and attempted to sort herself out up there. She heard a laugh. She looked up; Peter was looking at her, smiling. 

"It's been a long time since I rode in a dress!" she answered defensively.

"Of course it has. Have you ever ridden in a dress?"

"I was never out of a dress until I was about eleven, I'll have you know. Never stopped me then. Answer that one High King." She laughed at his expression and trotted out of the stables.

Once they made it out onto the plains, the party fell into a higgledy-piggeldy line in an attempt to stay together. Freya soon tired of the pace they were going at, they would never reach the picnic spot by lunch and her stomach was being very talkative. She found herself in line besides Peter, who noted the slight look of frustration at the slow pace.

"What's the matter with you?"

"I'm hungry." She said simply.

"When are you not?" Came Edmund's voice from behind her.

"Look who's talking!" she retorted back.

"Want to go for a canter? I'll race you." Peter said looking at her, a competitive glint in his eye.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Freya smirked at him.

"Definitely. Ed…where's the finishing line?"

"That tree, up in the distance."

They looked. "Seems fair. I mean to me of course, as I'm going to win." Freya said slyly.

"You can't win because I'm going to win."

"Is that so?"

"Alright then, if you're so confident, let's make it interesting. If I win, you have to do all my paperwork for a whole day and if you win, I have to do everything sitting on a horse for a day. Sounds fair?"

Freya thought for a moment. "Perfectly." Edmund noted that they both had a competitive gleam in their eye._ This is going to be interesting._

"Susan, count us down."

"3, 2, 1…go!"

They were off. Freya kicked Judan hard and was up in the stirrups as he sprang into action. Peter followed suit, but Freya was ever so slightly ahead. Freya concentrated on the finishing line, hearing only the beat of Judan's hooves and the cries of the wind in her ears. She glanced to her right, to see Peter was ever so slightly ahead now. She urged Judan on. It was neck and neck. Freya's vision was slightly masked from her hair blowing in her face but that wasn't going to stop her. The tree was growing nearer and nearer. She would not be beaten. She pulled Judan to halt at the tree. "I win!" she said pushing the hair out of her eyes.

"I think not!"

"I did win!"

"Did not!"

"Did!"

"Not!"

"DID!"

"NOT!"

Edmund came riding up. "Edmund, who won?" they both called in unison.

"Um…draw?" he asked hesitantly.

They studied each other for a moment, arms crossed. "Fine." They said resignedly.

"But I won." Freya muttered.

"Did not." Peter whispered.

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did-,"

"Oh! Stop your bickering!" Edmund called over their heads. "You both won. Understand?" They both nodded sheepishly.

The rest of the afternoon was a glorious lazy day. Peter flopped down next to her, having just won a mini sword-fighting competition, and grabbed a sandwich.

"Cor, I'm starving. Are you alright?" he said through a mouth full.

"Peter!"

"Sorry." He gulped. "You're like Susan."

Freya raised an eye brow at him but burst into laughter. "You look like a squirrel when your mouth is full."

"Thanks a lot!"

"It's better than what you look like most of the time." She joked.

"Excuse me? Care to repeat that comment?"

"If you want. It's better than what you-,"

She was interrupted as Peter had just wrestled her to the ground, tickling her. She collapsed in a heap of giggles. "Stop it! Have mercy! Please! Stop it!" she said in between laughs. He eventually stopped, looking down at her. Her hair was fanned out, framing her face. She was looking at him with her chocolate brown eyes that could make him melt. His hair was flopping in front of his face and his ocean blue eyes were searching her for something...to see what her eyes were saying. A silence fell on them as they looked at each other. Memories came flooding back, the kisses they had, the way Peter use to wrap his arms around her…

"Peter." Freya murmured. "People are staring." Peter got off her and held out his hand to help her up. She couldn't meet his eyes without a faint blush appearing. They sat down side-by-side against a tree. "So what do I look like most of the time?" Peter asked breaking the comfortable silence.

Freya looked at him, shot him a sly smile. "Too horrible to say."

"You better be thankful that a few people are watching, otherwise I would tickle you again."

"You're going to use that in the future aren't you?"

"Oh yes." He shuffled closer. "Listen, Freya. I just wanted to say, I'm really s-."

"Oi! Peter!" It was Edmund. "Come here a moment will you?" Peter sighed with exasperation and went over. Freya watched him go. She felt so content here, the sun warming her face, friends around her. But her heart gave a jolt as she knew that sometime soon, it would have to change, although Freya wished this day would last forever and Peter would finish what he was about to say, whatever it was. But she knew a decision would soon be made from a land over the seas regarding her.

She was not wrong.

* * *

When they got back to the castle in the eve of dusk, a faun came forward to greet them. 

"Your Majesties,"

"Ferrel. How are you?" Peter asked.

"Well, thank you Sire, but I bring a message."

"Well?" Peter prompted.

"There is someone waiting for Lady Freya Bassing who brings news."

The four siblings turned to Freya. She looked back at them, a mixed expression on her face. They hurried to Peter's study, Freya feeling slightly sick and nervous about who the messenger was and what possible news they would bring. She reached the study first and threw open the door.

"Freya." Freya turned as a figure emerged from the shadows.

* * *

Cliff hanger! Who could it be? You'll have to wait a little longer… 

Thanks for reading!

S x


	17. A Tale to Tell

"Freya."

Freya turned and gasped.

"Phileaus!" she crossed the room and threw her arms around her elder brother, burying her face in his neck. It wasn't until seeing him did Freya realise how much she'd missed him. She felt Phileaus squeeze her tight. To him, it was relief seeing his little sister well and healthy, he had been worried about her. Her stay in Narnia had been the first time he hadn't been around to protect her.

He let her go and gripped her shoulders. "Freya. They've taken the outer fort."

Freya filled with dread. "What! No they couldn't have."

"How is that important?" A voice cut through them. It was Peter. Freya turned.

"Oh, Phileaus. This is High King Peter, Queen Susan, King Edmund and Queen Lucy of Narnia." She gestured to the four. "Everyone this is my brother, Phileaus."

Phileaus bowed to them. "Thank you for looking after my sister so well. I am in your debt."

"It was no problem at all." Lucy replied hesitantly.

Phileaus smiled at them and turned once more to Freya. "It's serious Freya. The _Justice Pride_ is turning straight back home. It's not going back to the New Land." This was Freya's worst fear.

"Excuse me, but would you mind filling us in?" Lucy asked timidly. Freya spun around to face them. Peter noticed her usually lively eyes were slightly dulled.

"Sit down. There is a lot to tell." Freya gestured to the sofa. She turned to Phileaus. "Do you want to tell or shall I?"

"You tell. You were always the better storyteller."

Freya took a deep breath.

"Very well. Sit down, for I have a tale to tell."

* * *

"A long time ago, centuries even, there was a mighty King. King Vidor. His reign over Aranon was our Golden Age. During that period, no swords were crossed, no battle cries called. It was a time of peace. Unfortunately, Vidor's wife died in childbirth. The child did not survive and Vidor never re-married. He died heirless and hence the first problem presented itself. Vidor was an only child as was his wife, as was his parents, as was his wife's parents and so on and so forth. Therefore there were no cousins, brothers as to whom the throne would pass and Vidor died without naming his heir." 

Freya paused for breath. The five were listening intently.

"The four great Lords of that time came together to discuss who would become King. However, they could not decide. Therefore, they decided to split the land four ways. After a number of years, the Lord whose land had prospered the most would win. So it came to pass. Lord Bassing, our great-great-great-great grandfather, was Lord of the North. Lord Welsson took the East. Lord Fellston, the South and Lord Duridan, the West."

She looked around. "With me so far?" This was greeted by nods.

"In the beginning, the Lords lived in harmony and Aranon prospered. However after half a century, Lord Duridan died suddenly. His son, Sigrun took over. Sigrun Duridan was harsh and didn't believe in the four part system. He believed that to make Aranon successful, it needed one leader. A King again. He decided it was time to see which part had most prospered." She paused to get the events right in her mind.

"Now, several years before, the North and the East decided it would be more effective if they joined together. The South and the West were perfectly happy with this and they too joined together. But the problem was that Sigrun hated the North and the East as they seemed more prosperous together. He was determined to be King. He also wanted to separate the West from the South, so that he could be King in his own right and not to share it with anyone else. He also wanted to split the North and East, therefore, they would be easier to overthrow if they were divided. "

Freya took a sip of water. Her throat was dry.

"One day, he sent messengers to the border of the North. There was a particularly large crop field there. Now one thing you must remember: the borders are not in a straight line. At one point, the North and the South borders meet. Anyway, there was an "accidental" fire that completely destroyed the crop field. Unfortunately, the fire slightly spread into the Southern quarter. There, it destroyed several homes, and several people lost their lives. Of course, no-one could prove it was on Sigrun's orders but everyone knew and because of it, economy in the North was bad. At the next council, the decision was that because of the fire, the election of King would be delayed. Sigrun was angered. Over the years small events slowly stewed the anger between the divides. At times it was North versus West. Other times, South versus East, Sometimes South versus West, North versus East even." Freya paused for breath before continuing.

"The heirs of all these Lords took on the attitudes of their fathers and over the generations the want of King grew. But, they destroyed each others crops etc. in an attempt to destroy that land's prosperity. Because of this, the election of King kept being delayed. Then 25 years ago, another fire happened in the South. This time, however, it was by accident. But the South had had enough."

Peter was watching her as he talked. He was fascinated by her. The shadows of the flames danced across her face, her hair a deep, rich tone from the firelight, her eyes were animated as she talked, lively as she spoke of her home and land. He was going to speak to her later… he had to make it up to her.

"Secretly, all the Lords had been building up their armies. The South set their army on the West, as they believed that the West had wrecked the once harmonious Aranon. By the time I was born, my father and the North were battling the West, who were attempting to take over our land and the East were providing back-up for us. However, the West has the advantage of the fact it has the strongest army as it was the most densely populated, and has most trade routes. My father thought it would be easy, 3 versus 1. But it appears not so."

Freya paused, flushed looking around at them all.

"So, what does the outer fort have to do with it all?" Peter asked earnestly.

"Ah, yes, I forgot about that. It links with the castle of Ardor. I've been in it once."

She trailed off, and when she spoke again, her voice was a lot softer, her eyes dreamy. "Huge halls whisper the echoes of grand parties and balls that would have been held there. Cobwebs hang from chandeliers like long forgotten Christmas decorations. The castle waits silently, for someone to return to it and fill it with laughter and gaiety, like it once was. But it is the throne room that is the key. If you step into the throne room, you step into a room filled with light. The throne sits in the middle of a compass and one can see over the whole of Aranon in all directions. It sits on the highest point in the country. Have control of the castle, and you have the control of Aranon."

"And the outer fort?"

"There are two forts around the castle. The outer fort. Tall pillars with great gates in between which open out onto a fast, deep treacherous moat. From there you can access the drawbridge to the inner fort. This is an iron structure and is the strongest defence. Have the inner fort and you can access the castle."

Freya trailed away once more and stared into the fire. Phileaus picked up the lead.

"If Sigrun's grandson, Volund, the current Lord of the West gets the castle, Aranon will undoubtedly fall under dark times. Volund is out for himself. He will give all attention to the West, leaving the rest of the country to starve." He said bitterly.

"How do you know this?" Edmund asked.

"He has made it clear. He intends to support the West as they are 'worthy' and the rest of the country will have to give the majority of their crops, incomes, money earned, to Volund. This will be spent on himself and the West. Trade routes to the North, East and South will be destroyed."

"But can't you simply just move to the West?" Lucy asked.

"We can't. We're the sons and daughters of the leader of the North. The enemy. Besides, the West is already over-populated. Anyway, by moving there, we bend to Volunds's wants."

Freya sighed. "If Volund gets the Castle of Ardor, he can see every little thing that happens in Aranon. Every movement. He can see whether anyone approaches; tell whether they're friend or foe. The fact that he has the outer fort is terrible. It means he has overthrown a majority of the East forces, whose duty it was to protect the castle from the West. When full blown war was declared it was decided between the North, East and the South that the aim of this war was to stop the West from taking over all the land. They decided that elections for King would then be held once he was defeated." She sighed.

Susan spoke up. "But Aranon is 3 months by sea. How did you get here?" she asked Phileaus.

Phileaus smiled. "My father always kept his friendships between the griffons. Whenever father is in dire need, the griffons come to his call. It may be 3 months by sea, but as the griffon flies, it's about a week at the most."

"Griffons!" cried Lucy.

Peter turned to Phileaus. "Is the situation desperate?"

Phileaus nodded. "I wouldn't have come if it wasn't."

Freya glanced at Peter, noting something had changed in his eye. "What's your battle plan?" His tone was superior, grave. Just like that, Peter had turned into the High King, the man you would want fighting for you in battle. He and Phileaus would get along well. While Phileaus talked Peter through their battle strategy, Freya stared into the fire. She felt sick, for she knew what was coming.

"My father is concerned…" Phileaus's voice cut through Freya's thoughts. "…we seem to be making no progress. There's been quite a few close shaves for him and I in battle."

"What!?" Freya's head whipped around. "You never told me."

"I never had a chance did I? Besides, I didn't want to worry you." He held Freya's gaze. It was tearing him apart what he had to say next.

"You see, that's why I am here." he continued.

"Oh?" said Edmund curiously.

"My father…he…well, these incidents in battle have changed his perspective…you see, I'm the eldest of the four, and Freya's the second eldest…"

"Yes..." Peter said slowly, dread filling him.

"In Aranon, it doesn't matter what gender you are, when it comes to the line of command, it's your age…these events in battle have forced my father to do something he doesn't want to do, but he has to, lest anything happen to him or me…he's given orders…" Freya turned to him.

Phileaus sighed. "Freya must return to Aranon...to fight."

* * *

Thank you for reading! 

There won't be an update for about a week and a half as I'm on holiday, but don't worry, I'll update as soon as I get back! Don't forget to review! I appreciate all comments, constructive criticism welcome.

Thanks,

S x


	18. Leaving Promises

Freya's mouth was dry. She could feel everyone in the room staring at her.

"To fight?" Peter was the first to speak. His words died in the sudden silence that had filled the room.

"To fight and command." Phileaus echoed. "My father and I must travel West. Freya must hold the fort at home and command troops from there."

"When do you have to leave?" Susan asked weakly.

"As soon as possible." Phileaus replied. Freya straightened up.

"Well I'd better go pack then, hadn't I?" She attempted to speak brightly, but her voice was cracking and she left the room before anyone could stop her. She needed to be alone with her thoughts.

They watched her as she went. Phileaus groaned and sank to the sofa his head in his hands. "How could I do this? I'm her elder brother, I'm supposed to protect her, and here I am sending her into war."

"You had no choice." Susan soothed sitting beside him.

"Susan's right." Lucy added.

"I feel so awful." Phileaus mumbled. "Peter, Edmund, would you send your sisters into battle, to command the troops?" Edmund muttered something in reply, about it being Peter's decision, but when he turned to ask Peter, he had gone.

* * *

Freya stood by the window looking out onto the moonlit Narnian countryside. Freya felt a tug in her heart. Narnia had grown on her, had become a second home and she was loathed to leave it. Her bag lay open by her bed, barely packed. One of her tunics hung limply in her hand; she had picked it up meaning to pack it but had wandered over to the window instead. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she didn't hear the soft knock on her door and someone entering the room. 

Peter closed the door softly behind him. Freya was standing at her balcony, the moonlight gave her a soft glow and framed her figure. She gave a small sigh.

"Freya." Peter murmured. She turned, snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh, Peter, it's you." Before facing the landscape once more. Peter came up to her and grabbed her by the arms, turning her to face him. Freya couldn't look at him. There was a lump in her throat, and she knew if she looked at him, the tears would fall.

"Freya. Look at me. Please." Freya could feel his eyes on her. Reluctantly, she turned her face towards him. His blue eyes were full of worry. Before she could say anything, he pulled her into a hug. She felt comfort in his strong arms, and it hurt her even more that she would be leaving in a few hours.

He let her go. "I don't know what to say."

She sighed. "There's nothing to say. I have to go. It's my duty to my country." Her eyes were dull.

"You don't have to go. Stay here."

She gave him a half-hearted smile. "We know I can't do that Peter. Besides…what is there for me here?" she trailed away as she spoke looking into Peter's eyes. Peter saw his chance.

"Listen, Freya. When we argued…I…didn't mean it. Any of it. You're nothing of those things…you're…" he trailed off.

She smiled at him. "Likewise. I was just hurt that's all…but Peter why didn't you-,"

He cut her off. "I was stupid. I thought you were in love with Leos. I wanted to keep away."

Freya looked at him, a smile playing on her lips. "What?" he asked.

"Boys." Was all she said. She looked back over the Narnian countryside, a sigh escaped her lips.

"Freya…"

"I have to go Peter. It doesn't matter how much I don't want to, how much I want to stay, what there is to keep me here, who there is to keep me here, I have to go. Accept my responsibility, command the troops and fight in battle. My country depends on me, to lead the way. It falls to my shoulders to come up with the way to win the war while father and Phileaus are away. I am the only one who can do it. Rogern and Gildan are too young." She paused breathless, everything had come out at once.

"The truth is Peter…I'm scared. I'm scared I'll fail. That'll I'll let everyone down. I can't control an army. I'm not ready for this. I'm an awful fighter, I lose my nerve… What if I crack under the pressure? That my people turn against me if I do something wrong? What if-."

Peter grabbed her by the arms. "Don't think about it like that Freya. You can't. You will be a fantastic leader. I promise."

"But how do you know that?"

He looked into her eyes. "I know you, don't I?"

She gave a weak smile. But she still looked scared; daunted at her task. She seemed somehow smaller…vulnerable. Peter wrapped her in his arms. She nestled into his warmth, feeling safe, protected.

"I can't let you go back home." He whispered suddenly.

"Why?"

"I promised. Remember?"

Freya smiled at him, thinking back to the night when her fever reached its peak, when she had awoken crying his name after dreaming her land was burning. He had held her, rocked her, promising her he would never let her go...

Freya reluctantly pulled away from Peter's grip. She looked down at the tunic she was holding. Peter cupped her chin and made her look up at him.

"Freya you have to promise me something." His voice was barely above a whisper.

Freya nodded. "Anything."

"That you'll come back."

Freya looked at him. "You know I will."

Peter lowered his head and gently pressed his lips to hers and slid his arms around her waist. Freya wrapped her arms around his neck. She knew they shouldn't be doing this, it would make it that much harder to go, but she didn't want to stop, she had to savour these last few precious moments alone with him. She didn't realise how much she'd missed being with Peter until now. They broke apart, Peter resting his forehead on Freya's.

"I'll miss you." He murmured.

"Don't say that." She whispered back. "It makes it so much harder to leave."

"Then don't." Peter pleaded.

She stroked his cheek. "You know I can't do that."

"Freya, I truly am sorry. All that stuff with Annaline…it was to try and take my mind off you." He brushed some hair out of her eyes. "I'm sorr-,"

He broke off as Freya's lips slightly brushed his. "I know. I know." She said softly. They faced the landscape below them. The sky was very slowly lightening.

Freya turned into her room, feeling Peter's arm drop from its position around her shoulders. She threw the remaining things she would need in a bag. She could feel Peter's eyes on her. A small yawn struggled to escape her lips, as much as she tried to stifle it, she couldn't. She was so tired. She felt completely drained.

"Sorry. Of course, I'll leave you to get some rest." Peter gave her a smile, but his eyes were worried. But Freya felt guilty by making him leave.

"Thank you. I shall only be a short while." With that, Peter nodded and left the room. Freya turned and flopped on her bed as a dark sleep took her.

* * *

Someone was shaking her. "Freya. Wake up." She groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Phileaus was standing over her. "Ready to go?" 

She nodded glumly. "Give me a minute." Freya went and splashed some water on her face, in a desperate attempt to zap some energy into her. She slung her bag around her shoulders, and took one last look around her room before shutting her door. She made her way down to the front door. The four monarchs and Phileaus were waiting there. Before she could do anything, Lucy had flung herself at her. "Promise you'll write!" Freya gave a laugh. "Whenever I can Lu." She looked at them. "I'll write to you all. But only if you promise to write back!" She was trying to be cheerful. But they could tell it was just a facade. She went to hug them all.

"Stay out of trouble Ed." She said jokingly.

"When am I ever in trouble?"

"Thanks for everything Su." Susan just nodded in reply.

"See you soon Lucy."

"You better!"

When it came to Peter, she couldn't say anything. He hugged her, breathing her in. "Remember your promise." He murmured. "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too." She whispered. He let her go.

"Well…" Freya looked around at them all. Sadness filling her. "Goodbye…and thank you. For everything." She could feel a lump in her throat. She smiled at them before turning to Phileaus who slung an arm around her shoulders and steered her out of the door towards the waiting griffon, who were waiting to take her home.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I appreciate all comments, love reading them and take them all on board.

Thanks again,

S x


	19. Letters and War Councils

As he wandered the ancient house on the darkened night, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. Darkened passages, moonlight casting unsure shadows in deepened corners. The house looks out over a mountainous landscape. Below, he saw a variety of tents camped out on the garden of the house, their canopies fluttering in the night breeze. If he were to open the window he would hear the sound of horses stamping and chomping…but not many of them. However, it is the house that is more important.

The man somehow knew that if he were to take the dark, silent East passage, he would eventually come to a door that is ajar. A low light streams through onto the passage. Creak open the door, and he sees a room lined with bookshelves and maps. The light comes from a candle, the wick almost touching the desk it sits on. A young woman is slumped on the desk. She has clearly been there a long time, for the fire is dead in the grate. Around her there is a mass of papers, maps, books like a blanket. She is clearly tired; there are several plates of barely touched food on the floor, half covered by a scroll of parchment. Her hair is messy, as if a hand has been run through it many times. As she sleeps her expression is troubled, worried, as if she bears the weight of the world on her shoulders. There are dark rings under her eyes showing a clear lack of sleep. Strange, how a woman so young is the only one not tucked up in bed. A sword is resting by the wall and next to it, a table with a map of the land. There are small figures strategically placed on the map.

For this is the setting of a war council. This young woman commands the troops below to win the war. To put herself in the battle line. But the questions that plagues the mans mind- _Can she win? Will she stay alive?_

Peter woke up with a start. He was breathing heavily, he´d had the same recurring dream which gave signs that Freya was not coping. He had been worrying about her ever since she left about two weeks ago. He sat himself on the side of his bed rubbing his eyes. He got up and walked over to the chest which held the letter she had written to him.

_Dear Peter,_

_I made it! Sorry I didn't write sooner, but I've always found it quite difficult to write a letter, while flying on a griffon that's several hundred feet above the ground, what with falling off and all that business. As soon as I arrived, which was about midday, I was ushered straight into a meeting, which I was rather annoyed about, because it meant I practically missed lunch! And I was starving. _Peter chuckled to himself. _Phileaus and Father leave tomorrow. I'm quite nervous about that. Phileaus said I'll be fine and I'll do great…He never was very good at lying. Truth is, I feel so out of my depth! I wish you or Ed were here. You've got the brains for this sort of thing. I'm just muddling along. Not the best thing to do in this type of situation, but oh well. It's been good seeing my family again, but I'm missing you lot, but most of all I'm missing Narnian food! I can tell you're grinning right now, as that is so typical of me-stomach comes first! I'd better go. I've got the lieutenant of the Northern Army looking impatient. He gets grouchy when he's impatient, and then I'll be stuck with it for the rest of the day. Lucky old me. Write back soon, tell me about all of you and Narnia, to keep me sane._

_Freya._

Peter sighed, the letter slipping out of his hand onto the floor. The letter did contain some of the cheer of Freya, but he couldn't help wondering whether it was a mask. There were some sombre tones in the letter, which just added to Peter's worries. He did want to be there with her, helping her, but he had problems of his own to worry about.

* * *

Freya stirred as her candle eventually blew out. She lifted her head, groaning at the mess of her office. She'd remembered something vaguely from an ancient history lesson, where a similar situation was afoot in Aranon. She'd been desperately searching through all the historical volumes in the study, attempting to find out how it was resolved, but so far, to no avail. She put her head in her hands. She could see the faint light out of dawn through the study window. _Another grim day. _Freya was run down from exhaustion. She hadn't slept well since she'd arrived, her worries and anxieties keeping her awake. From a pocket she pulled out a letter she'd received from Narnia a few days ago. 

_Dear Freya,_

_How are you? How are you coping? You are forgiven for not writing sooner. Writing on a griffon must be fairly difficult! You-_

_Freya, It's Lucy. I hope you are well, and that you'll return soon. Please try and make it back for the Winter Festival…or at least the summer. Thanks for teaching me cards. I've beaten Ed three times in a row! He gets really cross! Speaking of cross, Peter's glaring at me now, ever since I snatched the quill from him. I'd better give it back to him; he's standing above me with his arms crossed. Come back soon, love Lucy._

_Sorry about that. Anyway, there's no need to be nervous, you will be fantastic. Trust me. Narnia's a bit unsettled at the moment; there have been rumours of an uprising of rebels in the North. They're never easy to settle back down, so technically we're both in the same boat, although yours is slightly worse than mine! Narnian food is still brilliant. (I can tell you're scowling at this moment!) We're all fine. Edmund's out riding at the moment, he's exercising Judan at the moment who began to complain that he was getting fat as he never got any exercise! Susan's busy battling off unsuitable courtiers, and I'm busy getting rid of the ones she thinks are suitable but I know aren't. I know you'll be rolling your eyes at the moment and be silently scolding me! But, I have to go. I have a meeting with Oreius. Write soon. Susan's complaining I'm worrying too much, when in fact she's the worrier! _

_Peter_

Freya gave a smile and folded the letter up and put it back in her pocket. She made her way down to the kitchen to have some breakfast.

"Morning Miss Freya."

"Morning Donlad." Donlad the cook gave her a jovial grin and put a bowl of steaming porridge in front of her.

"Thanks Donlad."

"Well, we can't have you going hungry can we? Not when you're leading us to victory."

Freya groaned. "Don't remind me." She sighed. "It always seems so much easier in stories." She absent-mindedly stirred her porridge. "Good prevails evil. But stories don't mirror real life do they?"

"Well. They can if you want." Donlad said sitting down in front of her. "Just believe in yourself enough. Well, that's my policy anyway."

Freya took a mouthful of porridge, thinking. "It's a good policy."

* * *

"Right gentlemen! Let's get this war won." Freya sat down in her chair, surrounded by her four trusted advisers. Lieutenant Edvard, Captain Torstein, her uncle Aksel, and the middle son of Lord Welsson, Odin. 

Edvard coughed and stood up. "Well, there has been fighting on the western border."

Freya sat up eagerly. "And? Victory?"

"Only just. It was very close. There were quite a lot of casualties."

Freya sank in her chair massaging her temples. "Do we need to send them aid?"

Captain Torstein spoke up. "No. Lord Bassing feels they will cope. He understands the situation back here."

Freya turned to Odin. "Odin. Does your father fare well? Do we need to send anything?"

"My father is coping. He too is fighting the Western border. We are desperately trying to take back the outer fort. We have made a little progress, but not enough. However, we are in lack of corn."

There was a general murmur of agreement. "Aren't we all." Aksel voiced what they were all thinking.

There was a silence for a while. "This is ridiculous!" Freya got up and started pacing the room. "Why is this so difficult? 3 versus 1! The West should have been crushed by now!"

"That's what everyone thought." Captain Torstein sighed. "But unfortunately, it is not so."

Freya slumped down in her chair. "I know. We can only use what we've got. How is the health of our troops?"

Odin spoke up. "Fairly weak, but determined. Moral took a tumble after we lost a particularly difficult battle but apparently it's on the up."

"What we need, is a new fresh force to come and join. The West must be suffering as well, after all, they've been fighting as long as we have. We need new troops to come in. This would boost morale and scare the West. If the force was truly mighty, with a great commander the West would perhaps know we would never stop." Edvard´s voice sounded hopeful.

"It's a good idea, Edvard, but unfortunately, we don't know any country with an army like that. We can't be responsible for dragging another country into our civil war. The West, may copy our idea and retaliate with greater force." Aksel said gravely.

"Aksel speaks true. We need to use stealth and cunning. Give the West a taste of their own medicine." Freya said slyly.

"Good idea. But first, I think it's best we address the economical situation." Odin cut in. Freya nodded for him to continue. "The East and the North need to support each other, but we are experiencing a bad harvest. Also, the South is asking for help as well. The West intercepted a particularly valuable trade ship carrying food produce from the neighbouring land of Geldor. This means that we have to split everything into threes basically."

"We can't cope on a third of rations!" Captain Torstein was angered. "Why must we support the South? I have yet to stand sided by side by a Southerner in battle. They are skirting every battle they can and expecting us to cover them! We have received no aid from them and though they claim they are the worst off, they are clearly not! We, the East and North have had far more casualties than the South! Why should we support them when they will not return it?!"

"Peace Torstein." Freya soothed. "But you raise a valid point. Let us restrict the rations we imply on the South until we see something in return. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded. Freya turned to Edvard. "Edvard. What is the general feeling about the war? How are the people faring?"

Lieutenant Edvard hesitated for a moment. This was not a good sign. Lieutenant Edvard was never a man to hesitate. "They are not too well My Lady. There are many starving or malnourished. The feeling towards the war is loathing, but a determination to see it to the victorious end."

Freya groaned. "Well, what shall we do?" She turned to them. "You're my advisers! Advise me!"

"Well, the only way we can get food is by sea, but the West have blocked the trading ports."

Freya frowned. "What we need is another way." She said slowly. No-one interrupted. They could all tell she was on the brink of an idea. "Something the West haven't got...aha!" she cried.

"What!?"

"The mountains!"

"Well, what about them?" Odin asked puzzled.

"Don't you see? We can trade with Geldor, as long as they come to the North of the country."

"But the land there is treacherous! They'd never be able to navigate a ship that size so close to the mountains that they'd be able to disembark, and even then it is a trek across the top." There was a murmur of agreement to Edvard's reply.

"Not if we meet them with our smaller boats, and then transport the food over the mountains on horseback."

"It could work…" Aksel said slowly.

"Anyone else got any better ideas?" Freya asked defensively. They shook their heads. "Well, that's settled then. Captain, I want strong defences set around those mountains. That food must get here. Healthy troops could be the way to win this." There was a general murmur of agreement.

"But, I still think that new troops are the way forward." Edvard started again. Freya turned on him.

"Where do you propose we find them?" Edvard seemed to shrink under her gaze.

"Geldor…Calormen…Archenland…Narnia…" he managed to stutter.

"I will not bring those countries into a war that is not theirs." She snapped back. "Besides. I do not trust Calormen as far as I can throw them, Archenland will never agree and Narnia have problems of their own to deal with. Geldor as you know is already putting themselves out for us, far beyond the call of friendship. No, Lieutenant. This is our war. One we must win.By ourselves. I will not be responsible for the casualties of other countries, who are being dragged into a war they had nothing to do with. "

Edvard was about to reply, when a messenger burst in.

"Rebels! On the Eastern border!"

All five leapt to their feet. "How many?"

"Only a few hundred. But they seem to be strong."

Freya turned. "Captain, I want a small highly trained band to deal with this. I can't spare many men. You must be victorious understand? If this is a test to my leadership, we must show I am not one to be messed with. Show them we are a force to be reckoned with."

* * *

Thanks for reading! 

I am on holiday for the next week, but I shall update as soon as I get back. The next couple of chapters are going to be action-packed!! Please review, I love knowing what you think about the story, and whether you have any helpful points. Constructive criticism welcome. Thanks again,

S x


	20. Other matters of Narnia

"Susan, I'm bored."

"Lucy, I'm sure you can find something to do. You have a hundred and one duties which you've avoided for the past week."

"But-,"

"No buts, I suggest you do it."

"Susan, must you always be so strict?" The two queens and Edmund were in their living room. Lucy was curled up on the window seat, while Edmund and Susan were at their desks. Susan was about to reply when Peter walked in. Lucy jumped up and ran over to him.

"Peter? Will you play hide-and-seek with me? Please?" she said sweetly pulling the puppy dog eyes that she knew worked so well on him. Peter gave her a smile.

"I'm sorry Lu, I'm completely swamped. Some other time, eh?"

"What's the situation like Peter?" Asked Susan.

"Well, I'm not keen to go to war with the giants obviously, so I'm trying to negotiate a peace agreement, but it's proving easier said than done."

"What's made the giants so unhappy?" Asked Lucy.

Edmund rolled his eyes at her. "Lucy, I told you this several hours ago. Were you not listening? The giants want more rights. Trouble is, they just want to control Cair Paravel. They see it as their 'right'." He turned to Peter. "As much as I hate to admit Peter, I think war with them might be the only option."

* * *

Freya clutched her arm, trying to stem the flow of blood. They'd won the battle without any major casualties; the rebels had been weakened by their travel and lack of nourishment. She made her way towards her tent, when Odin stopped her. 

"Lady Freya, are you hurt?"

"I'll be fine. Honestly. I just need to wrap a bandage around it, and it will be as right as rain." She gave him a cheery smile, even though her arm was killing her. Odin took this as his cue to leave.

Freya sank down on her makeshift bed, rolling up her shirt sleeve. With gritted teeth, she dabbed warm water on the wound gently cleaning it and then attempted to wrap a bandage around it. The battle had been close. Too close for her liking. Freya felt rusty. She hadn't held a sword or a bow and arrow for a long time, her fighting arm had become weak. She never was very good at combat anyway. Especially sword fighting. If Edvard hadn't stepped in at one point…well. She wouldn't be thinking this right now.

She put her head in her hands, which she noted, she'd been doing a lot of recently. _I wish I wasn't here. _That same thought kept reverberating around her mind. She knew she wasn't being the best commander she could be. She lacked the confidence to make a quick decision when necessary, without pausing on the consequences. She worried too much about the outcomes-dwelling too much on the negatives. She constantly barraged her advisers with questions, some of them so simple a five year old could answer. She felt tears welling, but swallowed them down. That was hardly going to make things better.

* * *

"Have we got another letter from Freya yet?" Lucy asked absent-mindedly. 

"I'm sure it's on its way. Freya promised to write, and you know she never breaks her promises." Susan assured her.

"Can she come for the Winter Festival?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"She's commanding an army Lu. I think a Winter Festival will be the last thing on her mind. By the sounds of it, her war will go on far beyond Christmas." Edmund said, looking up from a parchment.

"But she promised-,"

"She said, if she could, Lu." Susan replied.

Lucy was silent for a moment. "Do they celebrate Christmas in Aranon?"

"I don't know Lu."

"But she will come if she can?"

"You know she will Lucy." Edmund replied. There was silence for a while, with only the scratches of quills on parchments to be heard.

"Edmund, do you want to play cards?" Lucy suddenly piped up.

"You know I don't."

"Go on Ed, play cards with her." Susan pleaded.

" He doesn't wnat to play cards 'cos he knows I always win!" Lucy teased.

"That's not always true!"

"Where did you learn to play cards anyway Lucy?" Susan asked.

"Freya taught me."

"Oh." A short silence fell.

"I miss Freya. I wish she would come back soon."

"We all do Lu." Susan had noted that during the conversation about Freya, Peter had been unnaturally quiet. Susan knew he was only pretending to be reading. His eyes had been fixed on the same spot for the past few minutes. Susan smiled sadly to herself.

"Peter, do you think Freya will come for the winter festival?" Lucy started again.

"I don't know. Probably not." He said shortly.

"Well, what did her last letter say?"

"You read it Lu." Lucy sighed; she knew that was all the conversation she was going to get out of Peter.

"Well, it looks like your going to have to do your four billion and one duties that Susan was describing, aren't you Lucy?" Edmund said slyly. Lucy stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

Freya groaned, swinging her legs over the side of her bed. She'd slept... well, at least she thought she had. She didn't remember dreaming of anything and she certainly didn't feel like she'd slept. It was still dark outside. Clearly, she had not slept for long then. She walked out of her tent to feel the nightly breeze gently brushing her cheeks and refreshing her. She went and checked the medical tent. There was a young nurse checking the patients. 

"How are they?"

"Oh, not bad. A few gashes here and there, arrow piercing in the arms, nothing too serious."

"Good." Freya said quietly. "Just scars to be left."

"Yes. Did you get injured My Lady?"

"Just a scratch. I've cleaned it up. Didn't want to overload you with work." Freya said smiling at her. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Alisa."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen, My Lady."

Freya looked down at the ground. "You're too young for war." She lifted her head. "When we get back, go home. At least for a while. Promise?" Freya didn't want young people involved in this war. It made casualties all the more worse.

Alisa looked at her a confused expression on her face, and nodded. Freya gave her a last smile and left. As she exited the tent, another person joined her.

"Ah, Captain."

"My Lady."

"Close battle."

"Very close, My Lady. It was far too close. It shouldn't have been. Their troops were greatly weakened."

Freya nodded in agreement. "Too true Torstein. We should have had an easy victory." They walked in silence for a while. Freya suddenly turned to him. "Where are we going wrong Torstein? We have good strategies, trained troops…it just doesn't add up."

Captain Torstein looked out across the plains. "You speak the truth. I fear the war is not all it seems." They fell into silence once more. "I must bid you goodnight My Lady. We have an early ride tomorrow." Freya bid him goodnight as she too turned in.

When Freya and her soldiers returned to Sondheim, the main Northern town, the sky was still a morning grey and everyone was just waking up. Freya dismounted from her horse and made her way up the steps to her home. "I want a council meeting after lunch Odin. Can you tell the others please?" Odin nodded and darted off. Freya walked wearily through the halls towards her bedroom. Right now, all she wanted was a hot bath.

"Freya!"

Freya turned. A young graceful, slim woman with soft blonde curls and periwinkle blue eyes made her way towards her. "Selwyn." Freya forced a smile. _If she immediately starts rabbiting on about her latest courtship, I think I may fall to the floor hitting it with my head._

"How are you?" Selwyn asked sweetly.

"Fine, I suppose." Freya replied slowly. "And you?"

"Oh, very well." Selwyn took her by the arm and led her down the corridor. "Listen, I was wondering if you could help me with a little problem."

Freya sighed. "Go on."

"Well, it's about my courtship…" Freya locked her knees to stay upright.

* * *

"High King…" Peter stopped and turned looking up from the book he was absorbed in. The speaker was Cundle, one of his advisers. A dwarf, who strongly believed in tradition and had fairly strict ideas on how royals should behave. Peter always had to remember himself whenever Cundle was around. But he was wise, and knowledgeable about Narnia, and Peter did trust his opinion. 

"Yes, Cundle. How may I help?"

"Well Sire…you see…"

Peter could tell Cundle felt uncomfortable about talking in the middle of a rather draughty corridor "Shall we talk in the library?" Peter suggested. "A corridor is hardly the place." Cundle smiled and they entered the empty library.

"So, Cundle. Is there something you wish to ask me?"

"Well, it is difficult Sire… I don't know where to begin."

Peter grinned. "The beginning?" Cundle smiled and sat down opposite Peter.

"You see Sire, now you are a King, and a High one at that, you must consider things other than, well, war and the like."

"But the giants are a pressing matter Cundle, they are at the forefront of my mind and indeed are a threat to the peace of Narnia." Peter said slowly. _What on eart is Cundle getting at?_

"Oh yes, I'm not denying that Your Majesty." Cundle added hastily. "It's just that, there is another matter which also affects the welfare and peace of Narnia."

"And that is…"

"Well, Marriage." Cundle's words hung in the air. Peter just stared at him.

"Marriage?!" he spluttered. "What for?"

"An heir Your Majesty. To secure the royal line." Peter gaped at him.

"Cundle…I…well…I hadn't even thought…"

"You see Sire, some of us are worried that there are no indications of an upcoming marriage, and therefore no heir."

"But what about Edmund? He's King as well."

"But you are High King."

"Well Cundle, thank you for concern, but-,"

"A marriage would also strengthen alliances if the bride was from another country." Cundle pressed.

"Well…yes…I suppose it would but-,"

"And also-"

"Cundle!" Peter had had enough. "I thank you for your concern, but marriage is the last thing from my mind. The issue of the giants occupies my every waking moment."

"I know Your Highness, but I was just bringing the idea to your attention." Peter just nodded. "I hope you don't mind me enquiring Sire, but have you met anyone worthy of marriage?" Just when Peter was about to invent a name,

"Peter!" Lucy burst in. Peter had never been so relieved to see her. "Oh sorry, I didn't realise you were busy."

"No! It's fine. We were just finishing, weren't we Cundle?"

"Yes Your Majesty." Cundle bowed to them and left. Peter let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes Lucy?"

"Will you play hide and seek now?" Peter smiled down at his sister.

"Well, I do owe you one."

"You do?"

* * *

"Freya! What do you think? Freya!" Freya sat bolt upright. Selwyn was sitting in front of her, arms folded, looking at her accusingly. "Were you even listening?" 

"Yes. Of course."

"Freya dear, try to show some interest in your cousin." Freya turned.

"Hello, Mother." They embraced. Floretta eyed her daughter up and down, taking in her messy hair and mud-splattered clothes.

"I've hardly seen you since you got back." Freya could tell her mother was hurt.

"I'm sorry Mother, I've just been busy that's all."

"Well, you're not busy now. Tell me all about the Kings and Queens."

"Yes, were the Kings handsome?" Selwyn cut in eagerly.

"I…suppose so."

"Is that all? I hope you were polite to them."

"Of course I was Mother! They were all very…nice and friendly."

"So they made you feel welcome?"

"Yes. They did. They were very helpful in building the ship, and…yes. They were…as expected." Something inside Freya didn't want to tell them about it. Narnia stayed private, part of her and her memories. Talking about it made her miss it even more. Her mother was about to say something else, when Freya got up abruptly.

"Do excuse me Mother, but I must go and prepare for a council." Once in her room, she pulled out her writing pad and a quill.

_Dear all,_

_How are you? Life here is unchartered chaos. You should see my study! I've completely lost track as to where my desk is situated. I spend most of my time in war meetings, which I have found are thoroughly depressing! __Unfortunately, I think, as much as it loathes me to say this, that I cannot come to the Winter Festival. I have to stay here. My country needs me, though I have no idea why. Rogern seems much more apt at this than I. So I'm sorry, but I can't come for Christmas. I'm cursing at this letter as I write it, because I have been looking forward to it ever since Lucy told me. But it can't helped. A few days ago, we were in a close battle with some rebels, but like I said it was close- we only just scraped a victory. _

_As I re-read this letter, I realise how depressing it is and consists of me moaning almost throughout the entirety of it; I do most sincerely apologise, but you did ask me to write…so technically you brought it upon yourselves! (Just joking) Please write back soon, I long to hear of what's been happening ever since I left. They bring that little ray of light, into my mainly gloomy day. Sorry did it again! Write soon!_

_Freya._

Freya sighed putting down her quill, rolling up her parchment and tying it to the leg of her carrier bird. "Freya." Rogern was at her door. There was an anxious expression on his young face.

"What is it? What's happened?"

"There's not time to explain. Come quick."

* * *

"I say Peter…" 

"What?" Peter looked up at his younger brother.

"Is that a bird at the window?" Peter looked out. Currently, it was only himself and Edmund in the study, Susan and Lucy having retire to bed.

"Yes I believe so."

Edmund opened the window, letting the bird in, but shut it quickly to prevent too much heat escaping. He carefully untied a letter from its leg. As he read it, a puzzled look appeared on his face.

"Ed? What is it?" Peter asked worriedly.

"It's from Phileaus."

"Who?"

"Phileaus. Freya's brother."

* * *

Thank you! Next update in the next few days! 

S x


	21. Fire

Freya sprinted after the lanky form of her younger brother. As they turned into the main corridor, a smell hit her nostrils. It was ashy, burning.

Rogern flung open the entrance door showing the scene below. Freya felt as if the ground had just come up and hit her in the face. She was transfixed. She couldn't move. The flames licked the side of the building. She could hear the cries of people and the horses contained within the engulfed stable.

"My Lady!" Edvard ran up to her panting. Freya turned her gaze to him. "What are your orders?" She could feel eyes on her. Waiting for her to command. To take control. Something inside her clicked. She strode down the steps, Edvard and Rogern looked at one other and began to follow.

"Rogern! I want everyone removed from the close perimeter! Now!" She barked. Rogern nodded and ran off. Freya and Edvard approached the stables. "Edvard when did it start?"

"Not that long ago."

Freya heard the distressing cry of a horse inside. She whipped around. "I assumed all the horses had been removed!" Edvard shook his head. Freya was aware of people watching her with baited breath. Freya knew she didn't have much time. It wouldn't be long before the whole building was engulfed in flame.

"Edvard, how many horses are in there?" she said quietly.

"I don't know…Torstein?" Torstein approached them.

"About four or five…one of them is Tellken."

"Tellken!" Freya felt sick. Tellken was her horse. Her beloved horse. "Right…" Freya murmured. "What are the other horses?"

"Sanduyin, Mally, Dant and Jayc."

"Our best warrior horses. Damn." Freya muttered. "Right." She lifted her head up assertively. Her eyes scanning the building. "Edvard, what side of the stable did the fire start on?"

"The North side." Freya pictured the stables. All the remaining horses were on the South side. _I think, anyway…_

"Right. Torstein, give me your jacket."

"Why?"

"I'm not fond of breathing in smoke, that's why."

"My Lady, I cannot let you go in there. It's far too dangerous!"

"I thank you for your concern Edvard, but there really is no other choice. I will not risk anyone else. Hopefully, the fire will not have spread as far as the South side."

Torstein and Edvard just stared at her.

"Then I'm coming with you." Odin stepped up beside her. "I am not under your rule. I do this willingly."

"We are coming as well." Edvard and Torstein, fixed her with a look that was not to be argued with. Freya gave them a slightly relieved smile.

"Right then. Ready?" They ran round to the South door. They could feel the heat from the closed door. Black smoke billowed from beneath the cracks. _It will be a miracle if they are still alive… _Freya felt sick. She had always been slightly nervous about fire. Ever since she was a little girl. She felt her confidence draining away. _Can I do this? What the hell am I doing? I'm terrified of fire! _Odin gave her a nudge. "Ready?" There was a yell from behind her. A woman came running up to Freya. "My Lady! I can't find my son, Friedric! I'm worried he may be…"

"Don't worry, if he's in there we'll find him." She turned. _No going back now._ "Torstein, open the door." She said firmly, securing the cloth around her mouth. Torstein opened the door, smoke billowing out. _How do I get myself into these situations?_

_

* * *

_

"Well? What does it say?!" Peter asked, reaching out to grab the letter.

"I had it first!" Edmund said, holding it aloft. Peter glared at him.

"Just read it, Ed."

"Alright!"

_To Your Royal Highnesses,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I would first like to say, thank you. Thank you for looking after my sister so well. My heart was uneasy at being so far away from her and not knowing how she was faring. I thank you, for upon meeting you my heart was immediately at ease._

_I do not know as to whether Freya has corresponded with you about the war, but knowing my sister, she would have tried not to tell you too much as to how bad it is. I feel I can be honest with you, because the fact is, the war is terrible. Of course all wars are terrible, but the fact is I fear our campaign is failing. We have not had a victory for a while, and I know Freya is struggling in the North. I have not told her this, but if we lose, the chances are we may not live to see the West's new regime. What I am about to ask you may refuse. I ask you for your help. We need it. You do not have to send troops if you wish advice would also help more than you know. We have run out of ideas to raise morale in our troops. I have, of course no idea as to the situation in Narnia, but please, I beg of you anything would help. I am worried for the safety of my siblings and country. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Phileaus Bassing._

"Well." Edmund sighed. "What do you think?"

Peter flopped down in a chair running a hand through his hair. "I don't know Ed; we can't afford any troops right now."

"Yes, but they sound in trouble."

"Of course they do! They're in the midst of war!" Peter sighed. "How do we know we're welcome there?"

"What do you mean? Of course we'll be welcome."

"Yes, but some people might object to us…they may think we're sticking our noses in."

"Peter, how can you say that?"

"I want to send help Ed, you know I do. It's just that, well, we're in enough trouble as it is. We need all our troops here. In case the giants' revolt."

Edmund looked at him. "Don't you want to help Freya?"

Peter's head snapped up. "You know I do." He said quietly. "But I also want to help my country."

"Well, maybe one of us could go over. Assess the situation." Edmund suggested. Peter thought for a moment. "That could work I suppose…"

There was a knock on the door. "Enter."

A young faun shuffled in. "Excuse me, your majesties. You're wanted in the council room."

"Thank you. We will be along shortly." Peter turned to his brother. "We'll discuss this with the girls later."

* * *

Without looking back, the four headed into the blackness. Freya regretted it almost immediately. The smoke seeped into all of her pores. It clung to her, suffocating her. She could feel the heat from the flame at the North side. It made her feel sick. She turned away towards the South side. She could no longer see any of the others. She felt as if she was drowning in the smoke. She could barely see a foot in front of her face and so she had to use her ears. 

Above the cracking of the flame that was far too close for comfort, she could hear the stamp of horses feet. She groped her way along the passage; her hands feeling the tops of stable gates. She peered desperately into the smoke. It was as thick as a blanket. She daren't pull down her cloth to shout. She would swallow a litre of smoke. She felt someone brush by her. She turned. It was Odin. He was gesturing that he was leaving. She nodded furiously. Freya knew she'd been in there too long. She felt nervous and shaky. She had to hurry up; she knew that the fire was creeping closer. She felt Edvard and Torstein move past her as well out towards the exit. She felt relieved that they were well, but now she had herself to worry about.

The hairs on the back of her neck prickled she could feel the fire creeping towards her. She fought to keep the panic in her chest from taking over her. She fumbled towards the very end of the stable. There was Tellken's stall. He was scared. She could see the whites of his eyes. Freya threw open the door of his stall and grabbed hold of his bridle. Just as she was about to turn she spotted something in the corner. Freya felt dizzy, she should leave, she needed to get out. She had breathed in far too much smoke. She pushed Tellken towards the exit and staggered into the stall. It was a boy, curled up in the straw. Freya summoned the last amount of strength and lifted him into her arms. Freya pondered a thought for a second. Quickly, she removed her cloth tore it in half, wrapped around her mouth and nose and the other half around his mouth. Now to get out.

"Where is she?" Odin asked worriedly.

"She'll be out in a second I'm sure." Torstein replied trying to sound assertive, but failing.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Edvard, Torstein and Odin turned to look at the face of Phileaus Bassing. "Where is Freya?" he asked urgently.

"In there sire."

"What!?"

"She had to rescue the horses."

"Well, I'm going in to get her."

"No!" The three desperately tried to restrain him. Just then Tellken galloped out. "See! She'll be out in a second." Edvard tried to sound reassuring. But his voice was unsteady.

Freya coughed and wheezed as she lifted the boy into her arms. She made her way towards the exit, but the fire was far too close to the door for her to leave without burning alive. She had to find another way too escape. Trouble was…where? Freya felt her fear slowly taking over.

"Where is she?!" Phileaus asked desperately. Just then a flame licked the door which Freya was supposed to be coming out of. No-one said anything. No-one knew what to say.

Freya was panicking. _What on earth am I suppose to do now? _Her breath started to quicken and she had to battle with herself to keep calm. She knew she only had a few minutes before she was in serious trouble. She looked around her. There was a small window with wooden bars in Tellken's stable to allow light in. She gently put the boy down and with a sudden strength, she shoved her weight against one of the bars. She fell back wheezing and spluttering. She tried again. It cracked. She wrenched it out of the holes and picked up the boy.

"Look! It's Lady Freya!" The four men turned towards the speaker. At the far end of the stable they could see the upper body of Freya holding a small boy in her arms. The fire was steadily moving towards her. Freya turned to towards her left. She almost collapsed with fear. The fire was a mere two stalls away. She could hear the creaking of the roof timbers above her. The flames licked their way up the walls angrily, advancing towards her, reaching out to take her in their grasp.

"Freya! Hand me the boy." Freya fed the boy through the gap she made to Torstein who was standing on the other side.

"Quick Freya!" Freya jumped weakly onto the ledge but fell back. The flames jumped closer, seeing their chance. "Come on Freya, you can do it!" She tried once more and managed to swing her leg over the other side, and stumbled into the fresh air. She fell to the ground choking out dry, fearful sobs. Someone pulled her angrily into their arms dragging her away from the stable which was almost engulfed in flame. Villagers had come out of their shock and were now desperately trying to quench the flames with pails of water. Freya knew nothing of this. She felt someone kissing the top of her forehead and murmur into her ear.

"You give me reason for me worrying." Freya tried to chuckle but fell into a coughing fit and battled to keep her eyelids open. But this was one battle she would not win.

Phileaus felt his sister collapse against him. Her face and hands were black with soot, her hair stuck to her head with sweat, but underneath the mask of soot, he could tell she was pale. He kissed the top of her head pulling her closer to him. People always told him he was far too over-protective of her, but the girl was constantly running into situations like this one and he couldn't help but worry about her.

"Odin, I need you to run and tell someone to prepare Freya's room and get a healer standing by." Odin nodded and ran off. Edvard approached him.

"Sire, we have reason to believe that the fire was started deliberately." Edvard said slowly. Phileaus nodded.

"It is as I feared. Any casualties?"

"None apart from Freya and the boy sire. All the horses made it through." Phileaus nodded absent-mindedly. He picked Freya up into his arms and made her way to her bedroom. He had come to tell her how he had asked for Narnia's help. This incident had just proved how much they needed it.

* * *

The four siblings sat down on the sofa. 

"So, one of us goes over?" Susan asked.

"Yes, but not you and Lucy." Peter replied.

"Why not?!"

"Lucy, I am not sending you to a foreign country to give war advice!"

Susan looked sadly at her brothers. "But Narnia needs you."

"So does Aranon." Edmund cut in.

Peter sighed. "We can't just leave them. Freya's our friend."

"Well, then?" Edmund asked. "You're High King Peter. You make the final decision. Who will go?"

* * *

Phileaus gently laid Freya on her bed. "Get her cleaned up. Then call me." He instructed to the nurse. Phileaus ran a hand through his hair. He was worried. He didn't know whether Narnia would send help. He wouldn't blame them. But with Freya in bed and unconscious, who was suppose to command the troops now? The truth was, as much as he regretted to admit it, Freya had done a fairly good job. She'd come up with a plan to get food to the country, led her troops to a small victory…but they needed extra help. She'd almost died today in that fire. Phileaus knew Freya had never been comfortable around fire and this was not going to strengthen the matter. "Sire?" It was the young healer. 

"Yes?"

"She has taken in quite a lot of smoke. There is not a lot I can do but monitor her. I found a cut on her arm that has been infected. I am going to look at that now. It will leave a nasty scar." Phileaus looked at his younger sister lying on the bed. Her breath was shallow and wheezy. Her face was pale and she was frowning in her sleep. "I pray she has not got a chest infection. I shall know in the next couple of hours. She has a nasty wheeze and cough. I shall administer a potion which aims to clear the lungs." The healer continued.

Phileaus nodded. "Let me know as soon as possible if there's any change in her condition." With that he left the room. He leaned against the cold stone wall with his eyes closed. _Will this ever end? Help us Narnia. Help us fight. _


	22. The Visitor

About a week and a half had passed since the fire and Freya had just been freed from the confines of her bed. She was thrilled. She had spent most of her days drifting in and out of fitful sleep. She'd had feverish, confusing dreams. Ghostly faces passed in front of her eyes which she was never able to place, and it aggravated her. She dreamt often of fire. Of it consuming her. She would wake up, gasping for breath, sweat lining her forehead. Phileaus was constantly checking up on her. Everyday he told himself of the changes. Her breathing was deeper; she stopped wheezing…these thoughts comforted him through the day which was filled with the horrors of war.

Freya strolled down the corridor relishing the freedom she felt in her legs. She was aiming for one thing- the make shift stables. She swung open the door and made her way to the end, stopping only to greet the various stable boys who wished her good morning. She reached the end stall. Tellken whinnied with delight at seeing her. She grabbed the saddle that rested on the wall, and carefully proceeded to tack him up. Once she was done. She gave him a pat, opened the door of the stall and gracefully swung herself on Tellken's back. Freya smiled. She trotted Tellken out of the stable towards the open plains. Tellken pawed the ground impatiently longing to gallop. Freya grinned leant forward and whispered. "After you old boy." She dug her heels in and they were off. Freya felt the air hit her face and the gasp of breath as Tellken bolted off. But she didn't mind. She'd been looking forward to this all week. She was back to her old self again. Or, so she thought.

"I cannot express in words how grateful I am Your Majesty."

"Not at all. But, please, where is Lady Freya?"

"Last time I checked she had gone out for a gallop. By now I expect she'll be slowing down and going through some jumps in the East paddock. Look there she goes." Phileaus and the royal visitor turned to the East window. Freya had slowed down to a canter and was facing several fences of varying degrees of height, several feet tall. She was over them in graceful fluid motions her hair flowing in the wind. She did it with such ease. Phileaus grinned. He knew that right now, Freya was in her absolute element.

"She really can ride a horse." The visitor commented.

"Freya? Oh yes. She loves them. Knows everything about them. Makes it her job to know. If you're around Freya a horse or a stable won't be far away."

The visitor chuckled. "I can imagine." He murmured.

Freya let Tellken out on a long rein, slowing him down to a leisurely walk. She felt free again. As if something had just lifted off her shoulders. She felt as if old cobwebs had been dusted away. She looked in the distance. She thought she could just make out the food envoy coming down from the mountains she was thankful that was actually working. Well, if that was on its way she had better get off Tellken and make it look like she had done something to do with the war effort. She swung off Tellken jumping lightly to the ground. After putting Tellken in the stables, she made her way to her study. She flopped herself in her chair with her feet up on the desk and closed her eyes. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Odin stuck his head around the door.

"Ah, Odin. How can I be of assistance?"

"You have a visitor."

"Well, send him in then." Odin looked uncomfortable.

"But I really think it would be better for you to-,"

"What?!" Freya asked indignantly.

"Change?" Odin suggested, taking in Freya's crumpled tunic and riding boots and breeches.

"Odin, I know who the visitor is. Send them in for goodness sake."

"But Freya-,"

"Odin! I have no desire to change. If they are disgraced by my state of dress I am sure they will tell me. Now send them in please."

Odin sighed and closed the door behind him. Freya watched him go.

"_What's gotten into him? He's never bothered about my state of dress before. I hardly think a few of my own soldiers will worry how I am dressed."_

Freya got up and wandered over to the window, leaning against the frame. She could still see the burned out shell of the stable. She shivered.

"My Lady? Your visitor is here." Freya turned, her mouth dropping open as she did so.

* * *

"Bloody hell… Edmund?" Freya whispered in disbelief. 

Edmund smiled at her. "My Lady Freya." He swept into a bow, prompting Freya to remember herself and bobbed down into a curtsey.

"Your Majesty. What brings you to these parts?" she stammered out, aware of the eyes watching her.

"I was called to these parts. Did you not know?"

Freya looked straight up into Phileaus' grey eyes. They looked guilty. "No. I did not."

Phileaus muttered something and left the room.

Freya turned to Edmund and wrapped him in a huge hug. "How is everyone in Narnia?" she asked excitedly. "Sit down. Tell me everything." She pushed him into a chair. Edmund looked at her trying to fathom out her expression.

"Freya. Your brother did tell you I was coming, did he not?" He asked slowly.

Freya looked down. "No. He did not." She got up and went over to the window surveying the rolling landscape before her. Edmund's voice spoke from behind her.

"It is not a problem is it?"

Freya turned around. "It's not your war Edmund. You've got war in your own lands." She gestured to the letters from Peter on her desk. "I didn't want to bring you away from your country when they needed you the most. I'd never forgive myself if anything should happen…" She trailed off facing the window once more. "You shouldn't risk your life in a war that is not yours to fight." she said quietly.

"They're well."

"Who are?"

"Peter, Susan and Lucy." Edmund replied in an attempt to change the subject from his arrival.

"Good. I am glad." She didn't continue. It suddenly hurt to think of them. To know that she had taken their brother away from them when they needed his the most.

"They miss you."

Freya closed her eyes. _Please don't say that. _"Freya?" Edmund continued.

"Hmm? Sorry. I was miles away."

"Are you well?" Edmund asked standing up.

"Yes I'm fine. Just a bit tired that's all."

Edmund looked at her and took in the bags under her eyes, her skin, which was slightly pale like one who had been cooped up in bed ill and still has the shadow of making a recovery.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm fine." She smiled at him and straightened up, taking on a authoritave tone of voice. "Right then. To business. I think your battle skills would be most efficient on the front line with my father." She said as she searched the mess of papers on her desk before extracting the map of Aranon. She looked up at him. "Will that be alright?"

"Yes fine."

"Right then. This is Aranon…"

* * *

"It would be an easy fight My Lord." 

"I know. That fire will have weakened her." Volund Duridan, Lord of the West leant back in his chair smiling. "When is that brother of hers suppose to leave?"

"A month or two Sire."

"Well, we shall bide our time. If any of the North are still alive. They will be starved on the poor rations. After all we have blocked all their ports. They will be weak. Who will save them now?"

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Edmund's arrival in Aranon. The North were desperately trying to keep his arrival under wraps. If Volund found out he would attack immediately. Recently, there had been less and less battles between the North and the West. This settled uneasily in Freya's heart. 

Freya's world for the past two weeks had been a confusing, chaotic whirlwind. She had been shut away in war discussions with her advisors, Phileaus and Edmund for most of the time. When she wasn't, there would be a food dispute to settle or a war horse to see to. Stable boys could see the horse but they always liked to get Freya's opinion. Freya had been keeping a close eye on Tellken especially. She had no idea what she would do if she lost him.

At this moment in time, she was desperately trying to get some sleep. As she tossed and turned so many thoughts ran through her mind. She still felt guilt from having Edmund here instead of Narnia. Although, he assured her, that they were all behind him. Freya had grown close to Edmund. Whenever they weren't in a war council or something of the sort, they would go out riding or play cards and talk. Edmund told her everything that had been going on in Narnia, how Peter appeared to be making headway with the giants.

Freya felt so guilty when Peter was mentioned. She hadn't had time to think about him ever since she had been here. So many other things had crowded her minds. She had been away from Narnia for a good two or three months now. She missed him and she knew that this war would go on for at least another four months. _Or would it? Volund has been incredibly quiet. What if he's building up to something? _

Freya gave a sigh of frustration, kicked off her covers and made her way down to her study. The fire was low in the grate. Freya flopped down in her chair. _Well, if I can't sleep, I may as well get some work done. _Phileaus and Edmund were leaving tomorrow. They were going down to the border. Edmund wouldn't be here much longer; she was sure. Christmas was approaching and Edmund would be back there for his family. He had been such a huge help. He had completely re-vamped their battle plans- they were better, slicker, more sophisticated. He had helped her as well. It was so nice to talk to someone other than her family and about something not related with war. She would miss him when he was gone. Freya sighed and picked up the top piece of parchment.

* * *

"Take care of yourself Freya. No running into burning stables alright?" Phileaus said as he hugged her. "I mean it." He whispered. Edmund looked at her puzzled. Freya hadn't told him about the stables, she just wanted to forget about it. 

"Good Luck!" Freya smiled as they set off to the border. After three days there, Edmund would return home in time for Christmastide. One of the griffons would get him back just in time for Christmas Eve. Freya wrapped her cloak and turned inside. She had just received news that her father had succeeded in sabotaging a good amount of Volund's precious crops.

* * *

"I cannot believe it! How did this happen?" Volund stormed around his study. 

Volund's servant looked nervous. "I have no idea Sire." He stuttered.

"The ambush will have to be put off."

"Till when?"

"When they least expect it."

* * *

Sorry it was so late! School has started once more and I have so much work!!! I'll update whenever I can. Mainly at the weekends. Stick with me! I'd love to know what you think of this chapter it took me ages to write. I'm trying to move the plot along. 

Thanks,

S x


End file.
